


On a Collision Course

by MoonlitMarauder, SiriuslyThatBitch



Series: Don't Stop Me Now [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Image, Bondage, Bottom Sirius Black, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, HP Daddy Fest 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marking, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Spanking, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyThatBitch/pseuds/SiriuslyThatBitch
Summary: A playful exchange in the Common Room has unforeseen consequences, pushing both boys down a path they never expected.Written for HP Daddy Fest 2020: Prompt #74:Title Credit: "Don't Stop Me Now" QueenBeta'd by RoonilWazlibMalfoy and RK800_Slytherin
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Don't Stop Me Now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769326
Comments: 23
Kudos: 177
Collections: HP Daddy Fest 2020





	1. Momentarily Out of Action

It was a cold wet Saturday in December, and the last Hogsmeade visit before the winter Hols. Most of Gryffindor tower was taking advantage of this trip to get out of the castle. Remus always enjoyed when the common room was empty. Those were the best days for sitting in one of the oversized armchairs by the fire. The Hobbit in hand, Remus had settled in for what he hoped would be a relaxing afternoon. It never mattered that he had gone on this adventure to Erebor and back again with Bilbo a hundred times already, he would always join him again whenever he was feeling particularly stressed out. 

The full moon was on Christmas Day this year and it was one of the few times he would be spending it alone. Usually Sirius, James, and Peter would spend the full moon with him but this time they were all expected at the Potter’s house for Christmas Day. Headmaster Dumbledore was already allowing them to stay until the night of Christmas Eve and using the floo in his office to head to the Potter residence that night after dinner. Though it was weeks away, Remus had already been on edge about it for days. 

Settled in his favorite chair he tried to push thoughts of Christmas aside.  _ In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort. _

“MOOOOOOOONPIIIIIIIIE! We have returned, my dearest love. In an unfortunate turn of events, the heavens have decided to pour upon our souls. Lucky for you, that means we’re here to keep you safe from boredom. You may thank me now.” Sirius walked directly to where Remus was seated and sat right in his lap without casting a drying charm beforehand. After six years Remus was used to his boyfriends dramatics but was not keen on being interrupted while he was reading. With a roll of his eyes, he closed his book and set it aside to give Sirius the attention he knew was required of him. 

“Sirius, shouldn’t you be using this time to finish up your Transfiguration essay? You know McGonagall is not going to let you off easy, even if the Quidditch match is next week” Remus gave a slight shove to his boyfriend. He really just wanted to read, and it was him that Professor McGonagall expected to keep Sirius and the rest of the marauders out of trouble. 

“Don't worry Mooncakes, I’ll just butter Minnie up. You know she can’t resist the Black charm” Sirius wiggled himself more onto Remus’ lap, ignoring his protesting shoves. “Besides, I’d have to go all the way upstairs to grab my parchment, text books, quill, AND ink. You wouldn’t want me to overexert myself would you? You know how prone I am to swooning after all.” Sirius feigned fainting, sprawling himself further over Remus’ lap, and soaking what clothing Remus had managed to keep dry up until that point. 

With a slight growl, “Sirius Orion Black, you better not be telling me you haven’t started that essay. Go upstairs and get your things, now.” Remus glared at Sirius until he saw Sirius’ resolve crumble.

“Didn’t know my father had followed me to Hogwarts this year.” Sirius said petulantly, earning a stern glare from his boyfriend. “Fine then, Daddy.” Scowling Remus gave a final shove to his boyfriend, hoping Sirius wouldn’t notice how instantly hard his cock grew at the endearment. Not that Remus would ever admit it, but he would be wanking to this moment later tonight. As Sirius made his way to the entrance of the dorm stairwell, Remus called after him. 

“Padfoot, could you bring me a dry jumper since you’ve soaked this one?” Sirius smirked and shook his head like a dog, flicking water in all directions. He winked at his boyfriend and blew a kiss before stalking up the stairs. 

“Oh snap, Moony; what the fuck was all that about?” James piped in from the chair across from Remus. “That was quite a queer reaction you had there.” 

Peter leaned over to give James a high-five. “Ha! Queer!” Remus just glared hard at his best mates. 

“Wormtail, do you even know why you’re high-fiving Prongs right now?” The pudgier boy shrugged as if it didn’t matter, causing Remus to roll his eyes. “And I am certain I don’t know what you’re referring to, Prongs.” James shot him a disbelieving look that Remus steadfastly refused to acknowledge. “Now if you’ll excuse me boys, I would like to get back to my book at some point this afternoon.” Picking The Hobbit up from the side table, he returned his attention back to Bilbo; Peter, for his part, looked affronted; it wasn’t often that Remus would call him out like he had. 

When Remus finally glanced up again, James was giving him his signature “if you think we’re done talking about this, then you have another think coming” look. Sighing heavily, Remus lifted the book into his line of sight, and attempted to disappear down a hobbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "Killer Queen" Queen


	2. You Say Bark, I Say Bite

Pushing open the door to their shared dorm, Sirius’ smirk faltered. He sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his still dripping wet hair. Despite what others might believe, Sirius Black wasn’t a clueless prankster; he was incredibly intelligent and, thanks to being raised by Slytherins, exceedingly observant. It was those very traits that were now preoccupying his mind. 

Remus had been one of Sirius’ best friends since they were 11-years-old. You didn’t know and love someone that long without learning a few things about them. His agitation with being interrupted while reading was nothing new, and his harsher tone made complete sense considering a sopping wet boy was in his lap. What Sirius didn’t understand was the sudden vehemence with which he had pushed him from said lap. There had to be something he’d missed.

Closing his eyes, Sirius replayed the moment in his mind. They were bickering, Remus looking stern and delicious. Remus using his full name, which was something to revisit at a later date, and… Sirius gasped as his eyes snapped open. 

In the seven years Sirius had known the bookish werewolf, there were only two reasons his eyes turned amber outside of the full moon: the first he hadn’t noticed until their first real argument during their first year. Sirius, unfortunately for him, had eaten the last chocolate frog. After that, each time the usually mild mannered boy lost his temper his eyes would take on a honeyed hue. In fifth year Sirius had finally plucked up the courage to ask Remus on a proper date. During a rather heated snogging session Sirius had pulled back to take a breath and was surprised to find amber eyes staring back at him. From then on Sirius had grown accustomed to that mesmerizing color staring back at him while he kissed his way down Remus' body or ran his tongue in a strip up his cock. Amber had taken over Remus’ usually mossy colored eyes just before he had shoved him off. Those eyes had to be the key.

Clearly he’d been aroused, all Sirius needed to do was figure out why. Sure, he’d been wiggling on his lap plenty, but it wasn’t as if that was anything new. At this point Sirius likely could have ground on his lap and gotten a lesser reaction, so it couldn’t have been that. If it wasn’t what he’d done, it had to have been something he’d said... 

His mouth fell open as realization hit him like a bludger to the face. He’d called him Daddy. At the time he hadn’t intended it to be anything more than mild teasing, but was that really true? If James had said something similar he would have called him mum or father at best. Not Daddy. Never Daddy. But with Remus, it had felt natural. So he had, at least subconsciously, liked the idea of calling Remus Daddy. Remus had clearly also liked the idea. Now conscious, Sirius had to figure out how he felt about the whole thing. 

He had to admit the idea of it was appealing. It wasn’t as if he didn’t already prefer to submit to Remus in some way. The vision of him, shoulders back and prefect badge shining from where it was pinned on his robe, was his go to wank fantasy and had been since fifth year. Yes, Remus having power over him was most certainly a turn on. 

Sirius hissed at the cool wind that blew through his window and hit his still soaked form. Rushing to the other side of the room he closed and latched the window. Walking back towards Remus’ bed, he kicked off his boots and socks then pulled his sopping jumper off. He sat down and peeled his jeans and pants off his legs, leaving him bare. Flopping back on the bed from the effort, Sirius smiled at the familiarity of the canopy above him. He knew this bed probably better than he knew his own; perhaps it was the place to figure out this particular dilemma. 

Grabbing his wand, Sirius cast a lazy locking spell at the door and climbed up the bed; burying his nose in the Moony scented pillow he let his hands and mind wander. 

Sirius had every inch of his boyfriend’s body memorized: from his surprisingly muscular arms, to his pale stomach with a light brown trail of hair below his navel.

Sirius began tracing the v of his pelvis thinking about what would have happened had he and Remus been in the Common Room alone. 

He still would have ended up on the floor for his cheek, but this time he would notice the look on Remi’s face. Instead of getting up from the floor he’d look up all wide eyed and innocent, his hands running up Remus’ thighs.

As he got to the V on his imaginary Remus, Sirius teasingly trailed his fingertips over his rapidly stiffening cock. Biting back a moan, he started stroking himself teasingly slow. 

Fantasy Sirius would unbuckle his boyfriend’s belt and unbutton his trousers, reaching in to grab his hard cock. Sirius swiped his thumb over the head of his own cock as he imagined stroking Remus nice and slow. His hand would tighten on every upward stroke, his eyes never wavering from the other boy’s hungry gaze. Fantasy Remus’ jaw was clenched tight as Sirius started thrusting into his own hand at a frantic pace. One arm slid under the pillow so his face was buried in Remi’s scent as fantasy Sirius opened his mouth wide and sank down on his boyfriend’s cock until his nose was pressed against the soft hair at the base. 

His own mouth watered, the taste of his Remus’ precum a teasing memory. Gritting his teeth, he imagined sucking his boyfriend’s thick cock like his life depended on it. His tongue tracing circles over the tip before he took him deep in his throat once more, whimpering at the way it would feel heavy on his tongue. Just as he imagined gagging on Remi’s long prick, and with a desperate cry of “Daddy” on his lips, Sirius threw his head back and came.

As his own cum covered his hand and abdomen, Sirius imagined greedily swallowing every last drop of fantasy Remus’. His cock throbbed as he came for what felt like hours at the imagined vision of his Daddy’s amber sated gaze above him. 

Wiping his hand on his chest, Sirius grabbed his discarded wand and cast a quick scourgify on himself. Pulling on a dry set of pants and trousers, Sirius grabbed one of his boyfriend’s sweaters and put it on, revelling in being covered in the other boy’s woodsy scent. Gathering his school supplies in his bag, he grabbed one of his old quidditch jerseys for Remus. 

There was no doubt in Sirius’ mind now. He wanted Remus to be his Daddy more than he’d wanted just about anything in his life thus far. As he walked toward the door he cast a quick unlocking spell and began hatching a plan for precisely how he was going to convince Remus that he needed it just as badly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "Bicycle Ride" Queen


	3. Behind the Curtain, In the Pantomime

Remus woke that morning with a familiar weight curled around him. Sirius must have snuck into his bed at some point during the night; the warm scent of amber and sandalwood wafting off his boyfriend was bringing him a much needed sense of calm. Turning to face Sirius, Remus inhaled deeply as he wrapped his arms around him. Sirius’ scent mixed with the feeling of his body pressed against him had Remus tenting his thin pajama bottoms. Remus moved his hips in an attempt to get some friction against his cock, which was now straining against his waistband, begging to be freed. With a small roll of his hips his cock brushed Sirius’ hip, giving just the right amount of pressure. Before Remus could stop it, he let out a long, deep moan, accidentally waking Sirius. 

His expression was a bit dazed, but another roll of his boyfriend’s hips had his eyes clearing soon enough. Remus held his finger to his lips miming a shushing sound when Sirius looked as if he were going to say something. Looking into those piercing storm grey eyes, pupils blown wide, Remus rolled Sirius onto his back, baring his hips down against his boyfriend, their cocks rubbing against each other. Remus bit down on his bottom lip, holding in his moan, while Sirius whimpered “Yes, Remi” in his ear. 

“Quiet love, there’s not a silencing charm up and I don’t want James or Peter to hear us... this time.” He whispered, nibbling on Sirius’ earlobe. He captured his mouth in a harsh kiss with too much teeth, cutting off another moan from Sirius. Remus couldn’t find it in him to care; this was what he needed. 

He pulled his hips back and brought them down hard on Sirius’ again setting a rough pace that Sirius quickly matched. Their pricks dragged across each other through the thin fabric of their bottoms, bringing them both so close to release. 

“Fuck Siri! Do you know what you do to me?” Remus whimpered, giving a final thrust as he came, wetting his pants and pajama bottoms. With a kiss he moved his way down Sirius’ chest, hooking his fingers in his waistband. He pulled both his pants and bottoms down just far enough to free his boyfriend’s beautiful prick. He could smell his own arousal mixed in with Sirius'. It was nearly enough to make him hard again, but Sirius was so close, thrusting his own hips up to Remus, begging for his own release. 

Remus took his length in one try, Sirius’ prick hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed around him, tightening his throat around the head of his cock. Sirius hissed in approval, still pushing his hips upward and further into Remus’ mouth. Remus took it all, bobbing his head up and down, savouring the taste of his precum. He flattened his tongue across Sirius’ slit before moving to swallow him whole one final time. Feeling Sirius grab onto his head to hold him in place, Remus happily swallowed his boyfriend's sweet release. Letting go with a soft pop, Remus pushed up and kissed him, much gentler this time. 

“Love, let’s get up and go down for breakfast.” Remus spoke softly as he pulled back from Sirius’ embrace. He moved to his trunk pulling out trousers and a jumper to wear under his robes. Jumper on, Remus turned around to see Sirius, fast asleep on his pillow. “Padfoot, you need to get up, love. James and Peter will be waking up soon and I would like to make it down for a cuppa before they get up.” He gave Sirius a slight shake, attempting to wake him up; leaning down and whispering in Sirius' ear, “You know they’re pretending to sleep right now to avoid admitting they heard us. We owe them this one.” When Sirius still hadn’t moved an inch, Remus sighed and, with a soft nip at his boyfriend’s ear, said, “I’ll have your tea ready for you when you come down.” 

Remus made his way out of the dorm and down to the Great Hall feeling more relaxed then he had in days. Happily he noticed that he was one of the first to make it down for breakfast. Heading to the Gryffindor table at the far right of the room, Remus took a seat right next to Lily. 

“Morning, Lils, can you pass the tea?” 

Remus liked Lily. She was quiet and wouldn’t think it rude of him to read at the table. He made himself tea - black, two sugars, honey, and lemon - and placed Sirius’ milky tea, extra sugar under a stasis charm until his boyfriend decided to make it out of bed. Sipping his tea, he returned his attention to Bilbo. 

Just as the young hobbit started his riddles in the dark with Gollum “ _ Easy!” said Bilbo. “Mountains, I suppose.” _ , James and Peter sauntered into the Great Hall. If only figuring out what Sirius meant by calling him Daddy was as easy as the riddles between hobbits. Remus was still set on trying to ignore his friends but it seemed they weren’t so keen. 

“Moony, you know our beds have curtains, right? I think I am scarred from this morning,” Peter announced to the whole Gryffindor table. Luckily it was still early so the crowd was relatively small. 

“I’ll remind you of that the next time you sneak a cheesecake into the dorm, Tails.” Moony growled lightheartedly. He didn’t really have it in him to be spiteful today; he was relaxed, even if he was still confused about how Sirius calling him “Daddy” Saturday had gotten such an instantaneous reaction out of his cock. Why was his body betraying him like this? He shouldn’t have found it hot. He felt a mixture of arousal and disgust that he would willingly have Sirius submit to him on such an extreme level. No, he had to put an end to those thoughts. He was not willing to degrade his boyfriend. 

“Was Padfoot still asleep when you two came down?” he finally asked his friends. “He’s going to be late for Potions. Slughorn is not going to let him off without detention this time.”

“He was rolling out of bed as we left, Moons, he should be joining us any moment.” James replied, just as Sirius burst through the doors of the Great Hall, drawing every eye to himself. Remus had to smile at his boyfriend’s appearance, shirt halfway buttoned up, tie loosely wrapped around his neck, hair looking just shagged but as if a half-arsed attempt was made to control it. Sirius looked like sex on legs, and Remus couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to call him his. Sirius joined them at their table as Remus handed him his tea, “Milky tea, just as promised.”

Taking his tea from Remus, Sirius leaned into him and whispered, “Why, thank you, Daddy” with a small nip at his ear. Remus shuddered and stiffened, hoping to Merlin that James didn’t see his reaction. Remus let his hand fall to Sirius’ thigh and tightly squeezed (more to settle himself then anything.) 

“What do you think old Sluggy is going to have us brew up today?” Sirius asked the rest of the group. 

“Elixir to Induce Euphoria,” Lily said, then added sarcastically, “he told us last week when you were too busy trying to get in Remus’ trousers in the middle of class” 

Shrugging, Sirius replied “I’ll have you know, I was thinking plenty about how to induce euphoria.” Sirius winked at his boyfriend and turned back to Lily, “If your boyfriend looked like a god of a man, you’d try to undress him any chance you had too, Evans.” 

Remus, uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going, squeezed Sirius’ thigh harder this time, “No need to constantly remind her you won, dear. Now drink your tea before we’re late for Potions.”

Sirius smiled cheekily and winked at Lily, “I did fucking win, didn’t I?” 

“If you call one date where he realized he was definitely not straight then yes, you won, Sirius. If I remember correctly it was that date that caused you to finally grow some bollocks and ask him out. So really, you should be thanking me,” an exasperated Lily retorted. 

“Oi! I am sitting right here! If we could all stop talking about the one time my best mate and girlfriend went on a date, I’d be chuffed.” exclaimed James, who really just wanted to save Remus from the conversation, if only to soften him up and ask what was going on between him and Sirius.

“Thank you, Prongs. Now if you will all excuse me I, for one, am headed to class” Remus said as he gathered his books and headed towards the corridor out of the Great Hall, Sirius following like the puppy his animagus showed him to be. 

When Sirius caught up, he intertwined his fingers with Remus’, leaned in, and whispered, “I love you, Honey Moon.”

“I love you too, Padfoot,” Remus replied back just as quietly, with a grin on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "The Show Must Go On" Queen


	4. Never Knew No Good from Bad

It was Wednesday and James had been angling to get Sirius alone for days. He knew what Prongs was going to ask and, honestly, Sirius wasn’t positive he was ready to answer any of his questions before he had sorted it out with Moony first. So, in an effort to avoid him, he’d spent all week attached to either Peter or Remus. No matter how badly James may have wanted to ask him, he’d never do it with an audience. 

That was what found the quartet in the library. Usually Remus would check out any of the books they might need for assignments and make them sit in the common room until their assignments were written. Unfortunately, the constant teasing by his boyfriend had left the werewolf feeling less than hospitable to the other boys’ laziness. 

“How much longer do we have to do this?” Peter whined, running both hands down his face. “It’s been hours since I’ve had a snack. I’m pretty sure this is inhumane treatment,” the boy continued, banging his head against the table. “You could all face time in Azkaban. A fine at the very least. I’m certain of it. Then what will you do? When poor Wormtail is dead and gone from starvation.”

James smirked and shook his head. “Wormtail, you literally ate an entire footlong sub, not more than half an hour ago.” 

“First of all, don’t you dare demean it by calling it a mere sub. It was chicken teriyaki with cheddar and bacon, no vegetables on Italian herb and cheese bread, toasted.” Peter said matter of factly. “Second, I didn’t even have crisps. Clearly I’m dying, and I’m honestly abhorred at the lack of concern you all seem to have for my well being.” 

James just scoffed as all three Marauders rolled their eyes as their friend’s theatrics. At least with Peter it was always centered around food or slights against said food. The same could not, in fact, be said of Sirius. Everything the boy did was with the utmost dramatic effect. All the world was his stage, and he was oh so comfortable performing on it.

“Lucky for me, I never go hungry. My Luminescent Lycanthrope always keeps me satisfied.” Sirius smirked as Remus blushed and the other two boys pretended to gag. His voice transitioned to a low purr as he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. “Isn’t that right, Daddy?” He bit his lip for effect and leaned closer so he was just a breath away. 

Sirius couldn’t hold back a triumphant grin as his lover’s eyes flashed amber and his breath caught in his throat. Inside, Sirius punched the air in triumph. The color had taken longer to leave his eyes each time Sirius used the title. It was clear Remus was interested and it was frustrating Sirius all the more. He wasn’t sure what was holding the other boy back, so he’d decided he’d use the name until Remus finally broke. 

Yes, Sirius was fairly certain he’d be punished badly for his teasing, but that only made him want it more. He adored Remus telling him gently to suck his cock or turn over and spread himself wide. He shivered at the thought of those sweet soothing tones turning into something more. An order instead of a suggestion leaving his lips. Sirius had spent the last three nights silencing his curtains and wanking himself raw to just the idea of his Daddy using him as he pleased. 

“Don’t you two have somewhere to be?” Remus finally said, his voice a low growl. His eyes had been closed for a solid minute, and Sirius would have sworn under veritaserum that he’d adjusted himself in his trousers. 

James cast a tempus charm and cursed softly under his breath. 

“Come on, Padfoot. We’ve got half an hour to get changed and down to the pitch.” He began frantically shoving his things into his bag, causing his friends to exchange an “is he serious?” sort of look. “Sometime this year, if you can be bothered, Pads!” 

Sirius sighed heavily as he began to gather his things. Remus’ hand came down over his, effectively stopping his movements.   
“Leave it, Love. I’ll pack it up with mine when I head up to the common room, yeah.” The other boy still sounded a bit strained, but smiled lovingly at him. 

Returning the smile, Sirius nodded his head. “You really are the best you know...” He then leaned in to kiss his check and whispered, “Daddy.” for Remus’ ears alone. Remus’ hand was bright white as he gripped the corner of the table. Sirius smirked as he pulled back and winked before walking out of the library after a still panicked Prongs. 

The boys barely got six feet from the library before James spoke. “So, about you and Moons.” 

Sirius groaned when he realized his mistake. He’d be so fucking careful, only to bollocks it up before quidditch practice. 

“What about us?” Sirius said flippantly, trying his best to pretend he was clueless. Unfortunately, Prongs knew him far better than that. Sirius was never clueless. 

“Let’s not play coy, shall we Padfoot. We both know what I’m getting at, so you might as well just tell me.” James shrugged.

Sirius flinched a bit before glancing over at his best mate. 

“Prongs, I don’t know what you want me to say.” Sirius trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Look, just... Moony isn’t like you and me, yeah?” James paused. “He’s hard enough on himself without having to battle conflicting feelings about his own sexuality. So maybe.” He bit his lip and sighed loudly. “Maybe, you leave the “Daddy” thing be.”   
Sirius turned to his companion, anger rolling off him in waves. He stopped dead in his tracks and faced his friend.  
“I’m not sure where you think you got the right to dictate what I do or do not do with MY boyfriend, James.” The other boy flinched at the use of his first name. “But I’d appreciate it if you could kindly bugger the fuck off!” He growled the last words before almost yelling the password at The Fat Lady, and stomping into the common room. 

James followed silently as the other boy stomped up to their room. Both boys grabbed their quidditch kit, and began getting changed. Bracing himself, James turned to his friend. 

“I wasn’t trying…” James cleared his throat and started again. “I just want you to be sure of what you’re doing. I don’t want either of my best mates hurt.”

Although he stayed silent, Sirius nodded and followed his friend down to the pitch. Beating bludgers was precisely what he needed to clear his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "Fat Bottom Girls" Queen


	5. Keep Coming up with Love, but it’s so Slashed and Torn

Once Padfoot and Prongs left for quidditch practice, Remus packed up he and Sirius’ belongings. Remus looked over to his pudgy companion, “Lets head back, Tails. We’ll stop by the kitchens on the way up to the common room.” 

“Oh Moony! You know the way to my heart! Make haste you sweary werey before I wither away to nothing!” The round boy was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement. 

With one last eye roll, Remus and Peter exited the library and made their way to the portrait of the fruit bowl. 

The walk to the kitchens was surprisingly silent. Remus couldn’t get the sound of that last “Daddy” out of his head. What game was Sirius playing at? How could he discourage its continuance and, most importantly, why couldn’t his cock and brain agree on how to react? The more he thought about it though, the more his cock wanted more. 

Once Peter grabbed enough snacks from the more than willing house elves, the two headed up to Gryffindor Tower. They made their way through the portrait hole and up to their shared dorm. Remus put both of their bags on Sirius’ trunk. 

“Wormtail, you okay with hanging here by yourself for a while? I’m going to the Prefects’ bath while Prongs and Padfoot are at practice. If you’re cool with it? Furry problem stress, ya know?” Remus really needed some time for himself to think, and the best place to mull things over was the Prefects bath. He didn’t want to leave Peter alone - he was always getting left behind - but Remus needed this. He needed time to himself just for a little bit. At Peter’s small nod, Remus grabbed his towel and fresh pajamas and threw them into a bag. 

With his bag in hand, Remus made his way back through the portrait hole and through the corridors to the bathroom on the fifth floor. “Giant Squid,” Remus whispered once he arrived at the hidden door next to the statue of Boris the Bewildered. 

He was happy to find that he had the swimming pool like tub to himself. Casting the strongest locking charm he could on the door, he padded over to the taps and began to fill the tub. He made his way to the tap he knew dispensed the mahogany teakwood soap and turned it on. Once the tub started to fill with the bubbly goodness, Remus began to undress. Pulling his jumper over his head, he caught sight of himself in the long mirrors that lined the walls of the room. The scars remind him of what’s coming. All those years of spending the full moon alone showed themselves on his body. It had been a long time since he’d gotten a new self inflicted wound though. His friends kept him entertained so he was safe, and now he felt everything but safe and calm. 

The smell of the woodsy soap brought him back to the present. Stripping out of his trousers and pants, Remus stepped into the warm bubbly water and felt an instant calm. He stepped in until he could comfortably sit submerged in the water. Letting the water lap over him, Remus rested his head on the edge of the bath and let his thoughts return to Sirius and, specifically, to his more immediate problem and how to handle it. He knew that Sirius liked to make light of most situations, to laugh whenever possible. If Sirius was joking he could handle it, but those private just-for-him moments told Remus that this was no joke to his boyfriend. The last time Sirius had called him Daddy was soft and sweet, barely audible, only because of Remus’ lycanthrope senses had he heard it clearly. A fact which the other boy had no doubt counted on.

Remus narrowed his eyes as he caught his reflection in the water. That had to be the answer. He wasn’t the one doing and craving these things. No, this was Moony. It was an animalistic urge after all, and Sirius had no trouble understanding that. Luckily for his reckless and handsome boyfriend, Remus was able to subdue the wolf for now. Alone in the bath though, there was no harm in imagining he let the wolf have a bit of fun, right? Permitting himself to think of Sirius submitting to him while the other boy was safely out of the castle couldn’t hurt. At least then maybe he could get it out of his system. 

How easy it would have been to take Sirius right there in the library. Sure there would have been a crowd, but what did that really matter. Nothing but making sure Sirius understood who he was dealing with was of any concern. He’d have bent him over the table and pulled his trousers down just enough to show off that tight arse. Sirius was practically begging to be punished. No, in this vision he was literally begging. His voice had such a desperate whine to it. Remus would have made Sirius count each sharp  _ thwack  _ he dished out until his hand tingled. Seeing Sirius willingly submit to him in front of everyone after his repeated public mocking of Remus would have been just the control Remus needed. Thinking of his stubborn and strong-willed boyfriend bent over, bowing to  _ his _ will alone, had Remus’ cock raging hard and he hadn’t even begun touching himself. 

Running his fingers across his chest, Remus stopped and rolled his nipples between his fingers until the sensitive nubs were pebbled. Pinching between his thumb and forefinger he moaned at the intense jolt of pain that was oh so pleasurable at the same time. Imaging it was Sirius mouth nibbling and marking his skin as he continued to roll and pinch, had him gasping as his cock hardened fully, its red head pushing out from his foreskin. 

Sliding his hand down his abdomen to his waiting prick, Remus teased his head with feather light touches; alternating between a rough pinch at his nipples and caressing fingers along his shaft. When he was finally able to take no more, Remus gripped his cock and began to thrust upwards into his fist. The soapy water allowed for his hand to glide up and down his shaft smoothly. 

Remus’ mind supplied him with the perfect image of Sirius in his bed on all fours, arse red and waiting from where Remus’ hand had just smacked it. Fantasy Sirius, was patiently waiting for more. Gripping firmly, Remus sped up his strokes as the image in his mind shifted to him pounding deeply into Sirius. His hands were on Sirius’ hips. His lover’s arse was painted a bright crimson by his hand and radiating heat but his boyfriend was taking his cock beautifully. Sirius kept tilting his hips up as if he was waiting for another hard punishing smack. 

What his fantasy Sirius did to deserve punishment, Remus didn’t know, nor did he care to find out if he was being completely honest with himself. He just knew he wanted to mark Sirius and he wanted it now. The beautiful boy was his, and his hand prints proved it. Remus could feel his balls tightening up as a heat pooled in his groin, one more stroke and he felt warm ropes of cum begin to erupt over his hand. He continued stroking himself through his orgasm until his prick was too sensitive to touch. It took more than a full minute for the lustful fog to lift from his mind.

“I am a monster,” he said aloud to no one. Letting out a shaky breath, Remus realized in that moment that he was one hundred percent irrevocably fucked. 

Pulling himself together and getting out of the tub, Remus dressed while the tub emptied of both water and the proof of what he had just done. He needed to sort himself out and fast. These thoughts couldn’t be allowed to continue. It wasn’t fair to Sirius for him to want to punish him, especially when, as far as Remus was aware, he had, by all appearances, done nothing to deserve it. Well, maybe he had with whatever this Daddy thing was that he kept playing at. It was certainly frustrating for Remus and, from the smarmy look on his boyfriend’s face, he knew exactly what he was doing to him. Maybe he could punish him for it. Perhaps he should...

Dressed in his pajamas and wrapped in a robe, Remus made his way back up to Gryffindor Tower. He arrived to a mostly empty common room. Clearly he’d taken much longer than he intended. In the dormitory he found James and Peter talking in hushed tones on James’ bed, and Sirius’ curtains drawn shut. His curtains were only ever closed for two reasons. 

First, he needed “alone time”; the second, he was in a very bad mood. By his friend’s expressions he assumed the latter. With a sigh he put down his bag on his bed and took the two steps to Sirius’. Opening the curtains he found his boyfriend wide awake and fuming. Something must have happened at practice. There was no telling what had upset the boy, but Remus knew he was what Sirius needed right now. Nudging him over, Remus climbed into his boyfriend’s bed, shutting the curtain behind him. Casting a “Muffliato” he turned on his side to look at Sirius clearly. 

“Want to talk about it?” he asked hopefully, moving one hand up to Sirius’ cheek and stroking it with his thumb. With a small shake of his head, Sirius pulled Remus down for a kiss and just held on to him. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, fit his head in the crook of his neck, and snuggled in for the night. He began peppering Remus’ neck with soft love bites before quickly falling asleep. 

Normally he would extract himself the moment Sirius was in a deep sleep, but tonight his anxiety needed the firm weight of Sirius holding him down.Remus stayed with his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend until the pull of sleep took him under. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "Under Pressure" Queen


	6. And Now I’ve Gone and Thrown it all Away

Sirius gasped loudly as an arm wrapped around him from behind. He winced and hissed as his unknown assailant’s other hand tangled in his hair and tugged. Their breath was hot against his neck as he tried to turn and face them. The second he started to fight back, a sharp pain spread through his scalp. 

“Be a good boy and do only what I tell you.” His attacker said in a low baritone that was both familiar and alien all at once. The large hand around his waist was toying with his t-shirt until the rough skin of the man’s hand met bare skin. While the grip of his hand on Sirius’ hair was firm, it was far from painful. “I don’t want to hurt you, but if I have to correct your manners make no mistake, I will.” 

Sirius stood stock still trying to formulate a plan. His attacker seemed leaner than he was, but by the deadlock on his waist, he had no doubt he was also much stronger. Even without the use of his hands, which were trapped tightly at his sides by the man, he could tell his wand wasn’t on his person, so magic was a no go. Wandless, the best he could cast was a muffilato. That certainly wouldn’t help here. 

“I can practically hear those wheels in your head turning.” The voice said as he began kissing along Sirius’ exposed throat. He was hard pressed to suppress a shiver at the attackers lips and his helpless position. “You’re a clever little thing. Surely, you know you can’t get away.” 

Sirius gasped as the words were punctuated with a sharp nip, but moaned when they were followed by a soothing brush of his tongue. “Wouldn’t it be so much easier to just obey?” The voice purred, their hand not on his waist was now teasing the bulge Sirius hadn’t realized was quickly forming in his trousers. “Don’t you want to please your Daddy, Siri?” 

Sirius’ eyes shot open. He froze as he realized a heavy weight was wrapped tight around his waist. Shifting his gaze up slowly he breathed a sigh of relief as short brown hair came into view. For a moment he let his eyes trace over the peaceful werewolf’s face. The curve of his pale pink lips, the scars arching over the bridge of his delicate nose, the rosy cheeks all gave the sleeping boy a look of innocence. 

Sirius’ adored watching his boyfriend sleep but he couldn’t get that dream out of his head. The fact that his prick was painfully hard may have had something to do with it. It certainly didn’t help matters and, if he was ever asked, he would blame it entirely for his actions that night. 

Moving as fast as he dared, Sirius tugged his pyjama bottoms down below his cock, and hissed as the head grazed Remus’ arm. That was when he’d gotten the idea. A truly insane idea. Perhaps the worst idea he’d ever had and yet, like most of his questionable ideas, he acted on it. 

He placed his hand over Remus’ where it was slung around his hip. At an achingly slow pace, Sirius moved until he had both his and his boyfriend’s hand wrapped tight around his cock. Remus let out a quiet grumble, stopping Sirius in his tracks. He held his breath to still a moan when his boyfriend’s hand tightened marginally; he prayed his boyfriend wouldn’t wake up. There was no way for him to explain why he was doing this and, more importantly, why he wasn’t planning to stop. 

By the grace of Merlin, Remus’ breathing evened out and, after a minute or two, the other boy slowly started to stroke himself. The feel of his boyfriend’s hand gliding over his weeping prick had Sirius gritting his teeth to keep from moaning. It took every bit of restraint he had to keep from speeding their hands up, or thrusting his hips up into them. Instead he gripped his shaft tighter and buried his face into Remus’ chest, groaning softly. 

He felt that all encompassing warmth building below his navel but couldn’t force himself to stop. Two more hard strokes of his cock had him cumming hard, biting his lip till he could taste blood to hold in his desperate moans. “Oh, Daddy” managed to slip through his lips in a quiet whisper. 

He swore under his breath when he finally regained enough awareness to look down. Both of their hands, and Remus’ stomach were painted with his drying cum. Sirius wiped his hand on himself, praying he’d stashed his wand under his pillow before he’d fallen asleep. He let out a sigh of relief as his fingers closed around the cool wood. Casting a quick scourgify over them both, he slid the wand back under his pillow and carefully pulled himself away from Remus.

The impact of what he’d just done hit him like a bludger to the face. Sure, they’d wake one another in the middle of the night with their hand or mouth on the other’s cock, but that seemed much different than this. He’d used Remus for his own pleasure. Worse, he’d used Remus without his knowledge or consent. Throughout his life Sirius had done some really selfish and horrid things. The Snivellus incident came to mind, but that felt like nothing compared to this. He’d violated the man he loved and he was really and truly disgusted with himself. 

Perhaps his family was right. Not about the blood traitor nonsense, that was a load of bollocks. No, this was much worse. They’d been telling him he was worthless his entire life and, for the first time, he believed them. How was he meant to look Remus in the eye after this? He trusted him. The guarded pensive boy had opened his heart to Sirius, had told and shown him things even the other Marauders didn’t know about. This was what Sirius had given him in return. 

Sliding out of his bed, careful not to wake Remus, he grabbed his wand from beneath his pillow and quietly opened his trunk. He had no idea what the time was, he just knew he needed to get away. Gryffindor bravery escaped him in that moment. He was, for once in his life, too cowardly to face what he’d done. Telling Remus seemed like the right thing to do, but he was afraid. Afraid of the look of hatred and disgust he surely deserved. Afraid of losing the one person who he loved above all else. 

Sirius grabbed his shower things, a towel, and his school clothes before heading toward the dorm room’s bathroom. Closing the door as gently as he could manage, Sirius silenced the room and started the shower. Without caring about the temperature, he stepped into the cubicle and stared blankly at the wall, letting the water run over him. 

Before he knew it, sobs wracked his body. He slid against the shower wall and fell to the floor. He was a monster. Perhaps it was inevitable. The Black curse hadn’t skipped him afterall and now he would lose everything for it. James and Peter would take Remus’ side, as they well should. Everything he’d built would come crumbling down around him. 

The only solution was to make Remus think he wanted nothing to do with him. It would break Sirius' heart, but maybe this way Remus would realize he wasn’t worth his time. Then Sirius would never have to reveal what he’d done. He could bury this deep down so only he was taken down by it.

He’d have to be methodical about it all. Remus needed to end their relationship, not their friendship. The only option was to keep him at arm's length. That meant avoiding his presence at all costs. He’d have to make sure he was at meals before the other boy, and that he was busy doing homework, or at practice during the day. They very rarely fell asleep in the same bed so that wasn’t a problem. Of course, Sirius never slept well when he wasn’t wrapped up in Remus’ arms, but lack of sleep was far less than the punishment he deserved. Most importantly, he’d have to refrain from any physical contact with him. No kisses, sex, or even handholding. He couldn’t even allow himself the comfort of sitting in his lap in the common room.

Sirius found himself sitting forward as he wretched over the shower drain. The mere thought of not having the other boy in his life made what was left of Sirius’ heart crumble. It would kill him, but he’d do it. For once, he’d put someone before himself. He loved Remus with all of his being and that was why he’d have to let him go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "Bohemian Rhapsody" Queen


	7. I’ll be There at Your Side

Remus woke to a gasp, he could smell slight fear mixed with arousal radiating off of Sirius in mouthwatering waves. Tightening his hold on the other boy, Remus tried to go back to sleep. He was nearly there when he felt the rustle of fabric somewhere next to him. A warm weight began to move his hand until he felt the warm velvety skin of Sirius’ prick against his palm and fingertips. If he wasn’t so tired he would have chuckled, but all he could grumble out was a weak “Need some help?” as he tightened his hand slightly around Sirius’ cock. Sirius seemed content to do most of the work so he let him have at it. He felt his boyfriend stiffen next to him as he came, and a muffled “Oh, Daddy” that would have had him rock hard if he hadn’t been so shattered. He had a moment of snuggles before Sirius crawled out of bed. The last thing he heard before falling back asleep was the click of a door somewhere out in the distance.

Over the next couple of days, Remus felt like Sirius was pulling away from him. His boyfriend was unusually somber at meal times, always keeping his head down and responding to others in three words or less. Time in the common room was spent doing his homework without any harping from Remus. Most unusual to Remus though was that Sirius hadn’t snuck into his bed the last couple nights. Remus went to sleep and woke up the same way: alone. Although he liked to pretend he hated that Sirius wrapped himself around him while he slept, his weight was like a reassurance that Remus really was loved by someone. 

Instead of being in Remus’ bed as he should have each morning, he would be down in the Great Hall eating breakfast before Remus himself was awake. When Remus would join him, he would find an excuse to leave. His usually over-affectionate boyfriend hadn’t so much as kissed him since Wednesday night. There had not been a single sex joke or pun directed towards Remus, nor had he been called “Daddy” since that night he was half sure was a dream. 

Remus started making a mental note of all the things Sirius hadn’t done and soon began to worry at the length. Maybe he’d ask James if he had noticed anything amiss with his boyfriend as well. Hopefully he’d just tell Remus he was being paranoid, that it was nothing to worry about.

The morning of the Quidditch match against Slytherin dawned with a blanket of snow covering the grounds. James had been in “Quidditch Captain” mode all morning and had dragged Sirius away early. Remus even hadn’t had the chance to lay eyes on his boyfriend, much less give him his traditional before match good luck “treat”. Even though he and Peter had rushed to get ready and follow, the pair were gone by the time they got to the Great Hall themselves.

Peter and Remus made their way down to the pitch with the rest of the Gryffindors after breakfast. Snow was falling steadily now; it was not preferable playing conditions, but Quidditch was never cancelled, not even for snow. Remus and Peter arrived at their usual seats in the stands. They liked to take the top row since Peter was so short, otherwise he would spend the whole match complaining that he couldn’t see. 

Remus scanned the crowd while waiting for the teams to take the pitch. The lanky boy tensed when his eyes got to the stands reserved for parents of the players, hoping to find Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He wanted to apologize in person for not being able to make it to Christmas dinner this year. 

“Wormtail... pl-please tell me that is not Orion and Walburga Black in the parental stands” Remus swallowed thickly, a chill running through his body that had nothing to do with the December air. He wasn’t afraid of his boyfriend’s parents, but he was afraid of what their presence might do to Sirius’ already bizarre behavior.

The shorter of the pair extended on his toes, looking for the parents in question. “I bet they’re here to see their devil spawn play for Slytherin.” Peter shrugged and rolled his eyes. If only Remus could dismiss their appearance so easily. It seemed like everything had him on edge lately. 

“I just hope that Sirius doesn’t see them before the whistle. He’s been distracted enough as it is. Don’t you think?” Remus said.

Before Peter could respond the quidditch commentator began announcing the Gryffindor team as they entered. Remus directed his attention from the elder Blacks down. He was anxious to find Sirius on the pitch. His boyfriend always looked delectable in his quidditch kit, his beater’s bat slung over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. 

When he finally found the boy in question, Remus knew that something was definitely amiss. Sirius was notorious for being a ball of energy on the pitch. He was like a fizzing whizzbee, leaning back on his broom as if he was born on one. His enthusiastic boyfriend would always find Remus in the stands and hold his gaze with an excited smile. Today his eyes were fixed firmly on the case in front of the Quidditch Mistress’ feet. He was gripping his broom tightly and from this angle it looked as if he hadn’t slept in days. 

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, startling Remus and sounding the start of the match. His boyfriend’s movements were almost sluggish as he took off in pursuit of one of the two bludgers. His bat was held loose in his grip as he ascended, and Remus’ heart ached at the sight. 

As far as Gryffindor versus Slytherin matches went, this one was quite tame. James and Frank had racked up three goals each, Alice was close behind with two. It seemed that the Slytherin keeper Sebastian Burke was off his game this match. Clearly the cold didn’t much agree with the long limbed boy. Perseus Parkinson had sneaked four goals past Kingsley Shacklebolt, but Matilda Selwyn had missed both of her attempts on the Gryffindor goal posts. Not a single foul had been called in the first thirty minutes, it may have been a record for a game between the two feuding houses. It all took an abrupt turn at the forty-five minute mark. One of the Slytherin Beaters, Gerralt Greengrass, swung at James with his bat, hitting him hard in the chest. His friend huffed out a harsh breath, but signaled to his team he was fine. Afterward, the match turned into an all out war, each team out for blood. 

The next half hour of the match was less gameplay and more chasers taking penalty shots, both teams wanting to avenge the slights against them. The other Gryffindor beater, Alun Wyn Jones, hit a bludger right towards Perseus, nearly knocking him off of his broom. Across the pitch Sirius rammed into Matilda, causing her to drop the quaffle, which Alice retrieved for another Gryffindor goal past Burke. Matilda took the penalty shot after, which Kingsley narrowly missed.

Tristan Travers swung his bat at an oncoming bludger, which Alice narrowly dodged. Perseus and Matilda boxed her in on either side, jostling her hard. She barely had time to tighten her hold on her broom and pull up hard. With narrowed eyes Alun Wyn swooped down and elbowed Perseus hard in the nose. The other boy swore as it gushed with blood, but held tight to his broom. 

Neither team’s seeker or the golden snitch was in view during the brutal battle, which only amped up the crowd further. It seemed the mystery of that one-hundred-and-fifty points had the entire school on the edge of their seats. This only intensified when Gryffindor was only up by ten points, after Frank’s latest penalty shot. It was amidst all this chaos that it happened.

Sirius’ scarlet and gold form pulled to a stop midair. Remus scanned around his boyfriend’s slender form looking for some explanation. He finally followed his eye line and sucked in a sharp breath when he found the cause. Sirius was staring straight at his parents. He hadn’t seen the horrid duo since he’d moved out last summer. They’d not attended one of Sirius’ games in the six years he’d been on the team, but of course they would show up to see Reg play. He was after all, everything Sirius wasn’t. A true Slytherin, pureblooded, Golden Boy of a Black. 

From Remus’ view it appeared Sirius had completely forgotten about the match going around him. Perhaps he’d even forgotten that he was on a broom in front of the entire school. It was in that exact moment that the bludger hit him. It impacted with a dull thump on the right side of his head. 

Remus’ heart stopped as he watched his boyfriend slide from his broom and plummet to the ground. An echo of sickening crunches and a wet thump signaled his impact with the snow covered ground. Not giving a single fuck about the match still going on, Remus pushed his classmates out of his way as he ran down the stands. He could faintly hear Peter calling after him, but nothing and no one was going to stop him from reaching the pitch and his boyfriend before everyone else. Remus’ sole focus was getting to Sirius. He didn’t realize during his race to the pitch that the match had ended. Marlene McKinnon had caught the Snitch for a Gryffindor victory. He was only alerted to the fact when he had to fight his way through the entire bloody Gryffindor team to get to the crumpled heap of Sirius’ body laying on the ground. His impact had left a crater in the snow, looking every bit like the explosion ripping through Remus at the sight.

Falling to his knees he felt his heart break. Tears were streaking down his cheeks as his eyes swept frantically over the other boy. He was laying there so absolutely and unmistakably broken. The usually lighthearted boy was unconscious. It was only due to his lycanthrope senses that Remus was certain Sirius was still alive. 

“Oh Siri, hold on okay, don’t you leave me now.” Remus’ chest heaved, tears rolling down his face as he put his head down on his boyfriend’s chest. The boy jumped and flung his arms protectively over his lover when a firm hand closed around his shoulder. He looked up to see Headmaster Dumbledore’s form standing over him. A sympathetic look filled his bright blue eyes. 

“Mister Lupin, come on son. We best get Mister Black to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. I’m sure she can fix him right up.” The old man was trying to pull a resistant Remus to his feet, when James came over to help force his best mate up. 

“Come on Moons, let’s get up. We have to get Padfoot to the hospital wing. We can’t help him here.” James said as he pried Remus off of Sirius with Peter’s help.

“Lord and Lady Black, would you like to accompany us to the hospital wing?” Dumbledore asked far too hopefully for a man who was meant to be intelligent. “I’m sure young Mister Black would be happy to see you when he wakes.” 

Walburga’s nose scrunched up in distaste as she scoffed at the man. Orion refused to even spare his son’s body a passing glance. 

“Headmaster, there’s nothing I would like less. That homosexual, blood traitor filth is no son of mine!” Walburga’s hatred laced words echoed around the pitch. “You can’t possibly believe we’ll have anything to do with that sorry excuse for a wizard? He is worth less than nothing to this family.” She screeched loud enough for even those heading back to the castle to hear. Her stance was rigid, nose upturned.

Remus tore himself out of James’ grasp, filled with pure rage for the elder Blacks. If he’d had a mirror he would have seen eyes so bright an amber, that they appeared to be searing themselves into the pureblooded bigot’s magical core. 

“You think you deserve a son half as good as Sirius? He’s ten times the wizard your son or husband will ever be. That beautiful boy is smart, caring, and incredibly brave.” Remus stepped closer, lording his height over the people responsible for bringing the man he loved into the world. “Leaving your house was the best decision he ever made. Don’t even think about being in that fucking hospital wing when he wakes up.” Remus was practically on top of them at this point, both Blacks shrinking back from him in fear. “He has never and will never fucking need you, and if I ever catch you spouting that filth again, I’ll dedicate my every waking moment to ensure the “Great and Noble House of Black” will never have the chance to do so again.” The werewolf growled out the last sentence as he was physically dragged away by James and Peter. Professor McGonagall, who was surprisingly silent during the whole encounter, wrapped her arm around his shoulders trying her best to soothe him. 

The trip to the infirmary felt like it had taken hours to Remus. The grounds and endless maze of staircases seemed to go on for eternity. He faintly heard people talking around him but couldn’t tell what they were saying or if they were even speaking to him. Frankly he didn’t give a single fuck. Remus’ body was still vibrating with a boiling anger he couldn’t seem to quell. There was a bit of anxiety as well, which only surged as he walked through the doors of the infirmary. 

Sirius’ body was laid upon the crisp white sheets. He looked like a fallen angel, even in his unconscious state. His face was peaceful as he slept on. The blankets covered most of the damage to his form. Remus held his breath as he made his way to the bed. He barely registered walking past Mr. Potter who was talking with Madam Pomfrey. The Potters had become Sirius’ unofficial guardians in the Black’s stead. 

“I see no injuries sustained by Mister Black he won’t soon recover from. The diagnostic scan shows a mild concussion, a broken arm, and four cracked ribs. Skel-a-grow and some bedrest should do the trick and he will be right as rain.” The portly healer said matter of factly. She turned to address the rest of the visitors, “Everyone needs to vacate the ward so Mister Black can get some sleep.” 

While the others seemed to relent, Remus bristled at the woman’s words.

“I. Am. Not. Leaving. Him.” Remus forced every word out through gritted teeth. Clasping his hand in Sirius’, Remus didn’t look up from his boyfriend’s face. He choked back tears at the purpling bruises covering the right side of his boyfriend’s handsome face. 

Madam Pomfrey let out a “tut” at being told what to do in her own hospital. After years of dealing with Remus after the full moon she knew better than to argue with the young werewolf. 

“I’m going to have to force him to wake up to give him the Skel-a-grow. This is going to be quite painful for him. I recommend anyone not wanting to witness this leave the room now.”

The matronly woman pointed her wand at the sleeping boy, and cast “Rennervate”. 

Sirius woke with a gasp, followed by a bone chilling scream that tore Remus right to his core. 

“Siri, It’s okay, love. You’re going to be okay.” Remus whispered attempting to sound soothing despite the panic that not being able to ease his pain caused him. “We just need you to drink this.” The boy thrashed on the bed turning his face away from the cup of potion.“Come now, Siri, you need to drink this. It’ll make you feel better. I promise.” 

Sirius looked to Remus and mumbled, “Remi. I’m sorry. So, so sorry.” Confused as to why Sirius was apologizing, he took a moment to respond. 

“Don’t apologize, love. You didn’t do anything wrong. Just drink this potion for me, love. Everything is going to be okay.” Remus gently pushed his long black hair back from his face.

Gasping through the pain, Sirius continued his disjointed rambling, “I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know you didn’t mean to fall off your broom, love. I know it was an accident. There’s no reason for you to apologize.” Remus wanted nothing more than to reassure Sirius that he had nothing to be remorseful for, but it didn’t seem to be working. 

Sirius kept on, the latest phrase Remus picked up on was “I don’t deserve you.” 

“Oh Siri, it’s me who doesn’t deserve you. I am so lucky to be yours.” His heart ached at his lover’s words. “Come on now, you have to drink this or Madam Pomfrey is going to kick me out.” Sirius stopped thrashing briefly to down the potion. Scrunching up his face as he swallowed the vile liquid. “See darling, that wasn’t so bad. Now get some rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Using the last of his strength before sleep captured him again Sirius let out one last apology “Daddy, I love you. I’m so bloody fucking sorry.”

“Sleep now, Pup. I love you too.” Remus sat there wide eyed. It was the first time Sirius had really spoken to him in days. Hearing his boyfriend telling him he loved him made his heart beat faster in his chest. He barely registered he’d responded to Daddy with an endearment of his own. Pup did seem quite fitting.

Now he was trying to figure out what in the bloody hell his boyfriend could have been apologizing for. His ramblings were too pained to be something insignificant. Remus sat by his bedside while Sirius slept for hours, thinking about the past few days, vowing to speak to James the following day before he finally climbed into his lover’s bed and dozed off to sleep. 

Sometime after midnight Remus was woken up by a tap to his shoulder. Immediately seeing no one around he whispered “Prongs, is that you?” 

“Who else would it be?” James said, pulling his cloak off and giving his signature lazy smirk. 

“Well, excuse me then.” Remus snapped. “It hasn’t been the easiest day I’ve had recently.” James grabbed the back of his neck and gave a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry Mate. I was just messing about.” James said. 

Remus lowered his eyes and let out a long sigh, “I know, I’m sorry. I’ve just been a bit on edge the last few days.” He ran his hands down his face and shook his head. “I feel like I haven’t been able to do anything right lately. Sirius has been avoiding me like I’m a monster and I don’t even know what I did to upset him and now he’s laying here broken in a bed.” Remus let out a shaky breath and looked at his friend hopeful for some insight or reassurance. 

“I um… Well he might just be giving you some space.” James refused to meet Remus’ eyes as he replied. “It’s not that outrageous an idea is it?” He bit his lip at this, eyes now steadfastly fixed on the ground.

“Giving me some space? Giving me space from what?” Remus inquired. At James’ guilty look he then added forcefully, “Prongs? What do you know?”

James shrunk back a bit mumbling the words the first time, so even Remus’ lupine hearing couldn’t decipher it.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite hear you” Remus said testily.

“I might have talked to Padfoot, about the whole you know…” James said, rubbing the back of his neck, still looking away from Remus. 

“No, I don’t know  _ James _ . Please enlighten me as to what  _ you _ spoke to _ my _ boyfriend about.” Remus hissed. The other boy held his hands up in a defensive stance. 

“Before you freak out, just remember I was trying to help okay. You just seemed so uncomfortable, and you know how Padfoot can get.” Remus could hear James’ heartbeat picking up. 

Remus raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, bading the boy to continue.

“I just said he might want to lay off the whole Daddy thing. You just looked so uncomfortable, and I know how you get with things like that” He said in a rush.

“And you thought, what? That I didn’t have it handled? That I would let Sirius continue something  _ I _ didn’t feel comfortable with?” Remus replied, stepping closer to his friend.

“Moony I wasn’t trying to interfere.” He started. “I just know you tend to worry about upsetting us all and your eyes changed color for Godric’s sake.” Remus cut James off, his chest heaving a bit.

“When did you have this  _ talk  _ with him  _ James _ ?” Remus’ lips pressed in a hard line. Jaw clenching up in anticipation of what James is about to tell him.

“Uh.. Wednesday. When we were on our way to change into our quidditch kits.” He replied, bracing himself for whatever response the furious boy would give.

“So you’re telling me that Sirius has wanted nothing to do with me simply because you told him to knock it off?” Remus’ chest was heaving and his eyes were burning a brighter amber than James had ever seen. “He’s not been himself for days, James! And you thought now would be a great time to bring this up? He was distracted during that match today.” There was barely ten centimeters between the two boys now, and Remus was looking down his nose at his best mate. James was suddenly reminded he was dealing with a werewolf, days away from the full moon. “This, James,” Remus pointed to the sleeping boy “this is on you.”

“Moony, that’s not fair and you know it. His parents were there and…” James said, his voice raising a bit in anger.

“He could have fucking died because you couldn’t keep your nose out of other people’s buisness.” Remus was baring his teeth at the other boy in the most animalistic way a person could manage.

“If you two could be honest with yourselves and one another for once in your bloody lives I wouldn’t have to get involved.” James threw back fuming himself.

“Out. Get out. Now, James!” The other boy hesitated raising his chin a bit, preparing to argue with Remus. “I don’t want to force you, James, but I bloody well will.” His voice was dangerously low. “Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out.” 

James backed quickly away from the other boy. He’d never imagined his mate could look so feral. As much as he wanted to defend himself, he knew Remus was completely serious about forcing him from the room. So he donned his cloak and headed back to his common room without a word. 

Remus paced back and forth through the hospital wing, too wound up to do anything else. One thing was for sure, he needed to talk to Sirius. James had a point about them needing to discuss more openly about the things they wanted, but who did he think he was telling Sirius to back off? Remus needed Sirius to wake up, to tell him it was okay, to tell him he missed hearing him call him “Daddy”. With this revelation burning in his mind, Remus stopped in his tracks. He wanted to be Sirius’ Daddy and he wanted it more than anything he’d ever wanted. Remus began planning how to talk to Sirius about it all. Making his way to Sirius bed, he curled up beside him, kissed his cheek, and hoped his boyfriend would wake up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "Love of My Life" Queen


	8. Where's and Why's and Living Lies

Sirius was flying in lazy circles around the pitch. How he had gotten there he wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter at the moment. For the first time in weeks, he felt free. Free from guilt, stress, and self-loathing. It was just Sirius, his broom, and the crisp December air of the quidditch pitch. 

“Buggering Fuck!” A rippling pain ran the length of Sirius’ body. He let out a harsh scream as fire licked up his left arm. It felt as if it had shattered midair. Worse than that his chest felt like it had been trampled on by a herd of hippogriffs. He started to gasp for air, his left lung feeling as if it had collapsed. His ears were ringing a bit and he felt so dizzy he might vomit. Somehow he was now lying flat on his back, dead center of the pitch. 

“Siri, It’s okay, love. You’re going to be okay. We just need you to drink this.” Sirius gasped and swung his head around, searching for the boy the intruding voice belonged to “Come now Siri, you need to drink this, it’ll make you feel better.” The voice beckoned again. Sirius immediately knew who it belonged to, and he could almost imagine Remus was there beside him. He was dying surely. He couldn’t die without apologizing. If there was any afterlife Remus would be in the good one, and keeping this from him most definitely meant Sirius wouldn’t.

“Remi. I’m sorry. So, so sorry.” He pushed through gritted teeth. Each word was torture, but he had to try. 

“Don’t apologize, love. You didn’t do anything wrong. Just drink this potion for me, love. Everything is going to be okay.” His imagined Remus replied. It was working.

“I didn’t mean to.” Sirius had to make him understand. He would take it all back if he only could. 

“I know you didn’t mean to fall off your broom, love. I know it was an accident. There’s no reason for you to apologize.” Remus replied in his soothing tones. 

Fell off his broom? No, that wasn’t what this was about. Besides, he hadn’t fallen. Had he?

“I don’t deserve you.” Sirius said instead. His chest was heaving and his teeth were gritted hard. 

“Oh Siri, it’s me who doesn’t deserve you. I am so lucky to be yours. Come on now, you have to drink this or Madam Pomfrey is going to kick me out.” Sirius tried his best to comply with his boyfriends’ wishes and opened his mouth, swallowing down whatever foul tasting liquid was poured into it. He barely suppressed a gag, but figured a bad taste was the least he deserved. “See darling, that wasn’t so bad.” Sirius’ eyelids started getting heavy. “Now get some rest, I’ll be here when you wake up.” He wanted so badly to fight it. If he said goodbye, he might never see him again. This wonderful beautiful boy might not be his anymore. Even with all of that on his mind, he wasn’t able to shake the wave of exhaustion from crashing over him. 

Before he let oblivion take him wherever people like him went, Sirius managed to force out, “Daddy, I love you. I’m so bloody fucking sorry.” It wasn’t all he wanted to tell the other boy, but as the world darkened around him, he thought it’d have to do. 

Sirius’ whole body was faintly throbbing and his head felt as if it was filled with cornish pixies, all protesting their imprisonment with their feet and fists. Groaning loudly he cracked his eyes open a single millimeter. Which he promptly closed again to block out the blinding sunlight. Eyes firmly shut, he started to take stock of his body. He hoped the afterlife didn’t allow him to feel this much pain. Sure, he’d been an arsehole, but this seemed a bit extreme. 

His eyes snapped open as he felt something wiggle against him on his right side. Overly preoccupied with the soreness of his body, he hadn’t noticed the foreign weight settled over his hips. He could have sobbed at the sight of a light brown head of hair. Breathing in deeply he couldn’t help but smile at the familiar scent. Sirius had made sure he’d had no contact with Remus for days, and it was only with the boy’s arms wrapped around him that he could truly process how much he’d missed it. 

Staring down at the beautiful boy’s sleeping face Sirius' heart swelled for the first time in what felt like forever. He was a complete and total fool. Not because of what he’d done, though that surely added to it all. No, he was an idiot for ever believing he could continue on like this. 

Unfortunately he also couldn’t just go back to how things were before. Which left just one option. Sirius would have to tell him what he’d done. Remus hadn’t left him after he’d ignored him for days, so perhaps he wouldn’t leave him for this. Maybe, just maybe, he would understand. Sirius really fucking hoped he would. 

The other boy was sleeping soundly, and Sirius wanted to hold on to this exact moment as long as he could. If this cost him everything like he had feared it would, he would remember this. He’d hold on to the fact that at some point in time someone had thought him enough. At some point someone had truly loved him, and that was worth more than all of the gold in Gringotts. 

He fought back tears as he started formulating how exactly he was going to handle it all. They needed to be in private, and he had to do it before the full moon. Until he told him he wasn’t sure he’d be able to face him. He was too afraid he’d blurt it all out. In any other situation he’d joke about it. Just gloss over it all in hopes that they’d dismiss it as another one of Sirius’ quirks. This was far too important for that. He had to make sure Remus understood how sorry he was. How he loved him so much that even imagining a world where he wasn’t at the center was unthinkable. 

It was during that time that Remus gave one of his signature grumbles. Neither of the boys were what you’d call morning people. Although Sirius hadn’t any idea what time it actually was to be honest. His sleep ruffled, breathtakingly handsome boyfriend nuzzled closer into his chest causing Sirius to wince in pain. Letting out a strained “fuck” Sirius noticed Remus stretching and blinking back the sunlight. He sleepily glanced up at Sirius as if he wasn’t expecting to find anything but a softly slumbering boy and sluggishly looked away before doing a double take. 

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream.” Remus moved quickly and set one hand on either side of Sirius' face, stroking his thumb lovingly over it. “Godric, please.” 

Sirius gripped the other boy’s shirt ignoring the slight twinge of discomfort, and pulled him forward. His lips found the love of his life’s and he kissed him with everything he had. It wasn’t aggressive or hungry. No, this kiss was full of every single feeling he had ever felt for Remus. It was love, wonder, a promise of his devotion for the rest of his life if he’d have him. Remus was it for Sirius, and he needed to show him what words could never fully convey. 

When they finally had to break apart they were both gasping for air. Their eyes were glistening with unshed tears of relief. Sirius wanted to wrap his arms tight around the other boy and never let him go again. Remus rested his forehead against Sirius’ and gently moved his right hand to cup the side of his throat. 

“Please, for the love of Merlin, never scare me like that again. I don’t think even my lycanthropy enhanced heart could take it.” His voice was full of more emotion than Sirius had ever heard from the other boy. It edged out his first full moon spent with his friends in their animagi forms, and that was saying something. “If I thought you’d ever allow it, I’d ask you to never play quidditch again.” Sirius laughed softly at his boyfriend, who was now twirling a strand of his hair around his finger. 

“What happened? I remember hovering in the air and I was distracted by something, but all I can remember after that was flying by myself on the pitch. Everything else is black.” Sirius scrunched up his nose trying to put a puzzle together that he lacked countless pieces to. 

“Well you were distracted, and you took a bludger to the head.” Remus winced as if the whole scene was replaying itself in his mind. “You fell from your broom and broke your arm. Cracked a few ribs too. You had a pretty nasty concussion, but Madam Pomfrey got you all fixed up while you were sleeping.” He paused and bit his lip looking down. 

“Remi, what are you leaving out? I know it’s something.” Sirius trailed his fingers lightly down Remus’ arm. 

“Well um. There was a bit of an altercation of sorts.” He paused again before finally looking up at him. “You were distracted by your parents, and Dumbledore asked them if they wanted to come to the hospital wing to make sure you were going to be okay.”  
“Oh I’m sure they went down splendidly.” Sirius scoffed. The other boy nodded. “So was it my father or my exceptionally nurturing mother then?” He asked on a weary exhale. 

“Walburga.” The other boy laughed bitterly. 

“She was her usual tactful self I’m sure. Funny how pureblood etiquette tends to go out the window when it’s me.” He said looking down at his hands. 

“Well. I was already quite emotional as you can imagine, and I might have. Maybe, I kind of threatened your entire family line if she couldn’t keep her bigoted trap shut.” The words fell from Remus’ lips in a rush. 

Sirius tried to tamp down the small bit of joy he felt when he noticed his eyes had taken on a light amber. He’d defended him when no one else could, and Sirius was more certain than ever that he could never deserve him. But he damn well intended to try his best to. 

“Shite, what time is it? I needed to speak with the Potters.” Sirius looked around the room as if it would tell him the date and time. 

“Love, it’s Tuesday. You’ve been out for days. Pomfrey was starting to get anxious, but she said considering your injuries we shouldn’t be too worried.”

“Which I’m sure you completely ignored.” Sirius retorted, earning a sheepish look from the brunet. “I’ll have to find James then.” He started to try and get up when the clipped sound of heeled shoes echoed off the stone floor. 

“Ah Mister Black. Good. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to give you a wideye potion. It’s a truly dreadful way to wake up.” Madam Pomfrey waved her wand casting a simple diagnostic charm. “You seem to have recovered from most of your injuries. Ribs and arm are healed, although you can expect tenderness for a day or two. Your concussion is gone, but you may have a bit of a headache until you get a good meal in you. Nourishment potions are suitable, but not the best replacement for actual food healing wise.” She continued, turning his face this way and that before applying some bruise removal paste to the right side. “That should take away the last of the bruising. Overall I’d say you were quite lucky to get away with as minor injuries as you did.”  
“They don’t feel very minor.” Sirius said laughing slightly. Madam Pomfrey tutted in response. 

“Mister Lupin, I trust you can keep an eye on him. He needs to avoid any  _ strenuous _ activity until Friday at the very least.” Both boys blushed a bit at her insinuation, but Remus nodded. 

“Of course Madam Pomfrey. I’ll make sure he gets his rest.” 

The stern woman nodded before turning and walking back toward her office. She called over her shoulder, “I trust you two can see yourselves out then.” and closed the wooden door behind her with a dull thud. 

The two lovers shared a look of amusement before Remus moved to grab a pile of clothes lying on the bedside table. 

“I had Wormtail bring down a change of clothes for us both. Of course that was on Monday, but I cast an anti-wrinkle charm.” Remus grabbed a pair of trousers, socks, pants, and a white oxford, laying them on the bed in front of Sirius. “Do you need any help changing?” He asked, biting the side of his lip anxiously. 

Sirius contemplated it for a moment. On one hand, he didn’t want to give up a chance at carrying on the intimate moment they’d been having this morning. On the other, he didn’t feel like he should push it any further until he had come clean with him. Eventually the latter won out. 

“I think I’ll be alright. Besides, if we take too long we’ll miss breakfast, and I’m positively starving,” Sirius tried to joke to soften the rejection of Remus’ offer. Albeit a bit reluctantly, the other boy nodded and turned to grab a uniform of his own. 

It didn’t take long for Sirius to regret his decision. Apparently strenuous included putting on a simple button down and trousers. He grit his teeth to keep in his hiss of pain, and managed to get mostly clothed before Remus returned. The other boy was dressed in robes and all while Sirius was still struggling with his shoes. Chuckling Remus grabbed his tie and looped it around his neck, tying it and tucking his collar down. With a smile he leaned in and lightly pecked Sirius on the lips. 

“Merlin it’s so good to see you back to normal.” Remus sighed, handing him his robe before picking up two satchels Sirius hadn’t noticed before. His boyfriend shouldered both school bags without saying a word. When Remus held out his hand he took it on instinct alone, and try as he might he couldn’t bring himself to regret it. 

The distance had clearly hurt Remus as well and he wanted to make it up to him if he could. Remus looked over at him out of the side of his eye every so often, as if to reassure himself that he was still by his side. Sirius steadfastly pretended not to notice, but felt a giddy sort of thrill each time he did it. 

When they got to the first floor they could hear the sound of garbled conversation. 

“Thank Merlin, we made it in time.” Sirius said, tugging Remus behind him. His boyfriend let out a soft laugh, but let him drag him toward the Gryffindor table. Peter jumped up and hurried over, almost mowing Sirius over in the process. He wrapped him in a tight hug that had him choking on a pained gasp. 

“Oh, sorry Padfoot. I suppose you’re still hurt huh?” Peter said patting him hard on the back and shrinking a bit when Sirius groaned in pain. “Darn it. I did it again.” He stared down at his hands. “You are meant for loving cheesecake, not hurting my friends. Bad hands.” 

All three boys laughed and shook their heads at their friend’s antics. 

“It’s alright Wormtail. I’m not that fragile. You’re thinking of Prongs’ ego.” From the other side of the table Sirius heard the other boy gasp dramatically. 

“As if you have room to talk.” James said. “Pot” He pointed at himself then pointed at Sirius. “Kettle.”

Sirius smirked and shook his head. “Yeah but only your mum is a Black.” 

“I hate to cut the theatrics short, but I’m unbelievably hungry and a warm cuppa is calling my name.” Remus said, adjusting the straps of the two bags slung over his shoulder. 

Peter quickly made way for the two other boys, sliding his overflowing plate and goblet of pumpkin juice with him. Sirius gave an uncharacteristic blush when Remus rushed to help him climb over the bench. Managing to wince only slightly, he half fell onto the cold wooden surface. 

Remus hurried about, making them both a warm cup of tea and spooned a heaving pile of eggs and bacon on their plates. 

“You really are the Moon of my life, you know.” The long haired boy winked at his boyfriend and tucked in hungrily to his breakfast. He nearly moaned at the taste of his first food in days, and his chest felt a bit warm at the shy smile on Remus’ face, clearly pleased at having Sirius in some state of normalcy. 

Remus’ left hand found its way to it’s usual spot on Sirius’ right thigh. While it did have that familiar soothing effect, it had the added unfortunate burden of reminding Sirius just how long it had been since those hands were anywhere close to their current location. Of course, considering why they had last been there, it was nothing more than he deserved. Nevertheless, Sirius couldn’t help the slight twinge his cock gave at the warmth of his boyfriend’s palm just inches away. He prayed to Merlin, Morgana, and all Four Founders that Remus hadn’t noticed. As the others talked Sirius began running through a list of absolutely every disgusting thing he could imagine. 

“Pads, you alright mate? You look like you’ve seen Sprout in her knickers.” James joked, pulling Sirius from his thoughts. Unbeknownst to the other boy, that mental image was exactly what he needed to keep his more baser urges at bay. After an internal sigh of relief Sirius smirked at his best friend. 

“I’m fine Prongs. Well, I was until you mentioned Sprout in a state of undress. Now I’m rather put off my breakfast.” Sirius said as he pushed a mostly empty plate away. “Cheers for that by the way. Keep it up and I’ll be down two stone by Christmas.” 

The other boys laughed and shook their heads at their friends’ antics. 

“Since you’re done, we best head to class. You know how Minnie gets when we’re late.” James imitated a hissing cat before lazily rising from his seat on the other side of the table. 

Remus daintily sipped the rest of his tea before rising from the table himself. He offered his hand to his boyfriend, which he happily accepted. He did grunt a bit, but otherwise Sirius was careful to hide any sign of discomfort. It was a bit better since he’d woken up that morning and if Madam Pomfrey was to be believed, which she always was, his state should improve throughout the day. 

The Great Hall was virtually empty by the time the foursome made their way to the transfiguration classroom. Rushing down the center aisle, the four boys sat in their usual table, two back and to Minerva’s left. Remus held out Sirius’ chair for him, and while it was undoubtedly one of the most romantic gestures Sirius had been on the receiving end of, it also sent another surge of guilt through him.

Before he could dwell on it too much however, a cat came padding down the middle of the room. The cat transfigured mid step into their stern and caring Head of House. She strode behind her desk, peeking over the edge of her glasses around the classroom. 

“Today, we will be perfecting the bird-conjuring charm non-verbally. Looking over your papers from last week, it seems you’re all behind in your non-verbal conjuring as a whole. I can guarantee you’ll have to conjure much more than a few birds to pass your N.E.W.T.S., but it appears we will have to work our way up to that.” Professor Mcgonagall waved her wand in the shape of a crudely drawn bird. A flash of blue light shot from the wand’s tip followed by no less than six perfectly formed songbirds.   
“You think she uses that when she’s feeling a bit peckish?” James whispered, leaning toward Sirius. The other boy gave a gruff laugh in response, which was quickly picked up by the professors’ feline hearing. 

“Ah, so glad to see you’ve recovered Mister Black. Perhaps you would like to show the rest of the class how it’s done?” The woman raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow at Sirius, causing him to wince inwardly. 

“Professor, he’s only just recovered.” Remus quickly stepped in. “Madam Pomfrey has me under strict orders to make sure he doesn’t put himself under too much strain, so perhaps I could…” He trailed off as Minerva narrowed her eyes on the young werewolf. 

“Are you telling me a wizard as talented in transfiguration as he is cannot handle a simple conjuring charm?” The boy sat there open mouthed as she continued, turning her eyes back to Sirius. “You see Mister Black, unlike your mother, I am not afraid of your boyfriend.”   
The entire class began to chuckle, but was quickly silenced by their professor’s stern gaze. 

“Now if you will kindly demonstrate for us, I’d be ever so pleased to continue on with my class.” She pursed her lips waiting. 

Sirius sighed and pulled his wand from where it was tucked in his robes. Shooting James a glare that clearly conveyed his general feeling of, “this is entirely your fault, you bastard.”, Sirius and prepared himself. Arching his wand in the same pattern his professor had shown before Sirius gave a clear “Avis” in his mind. A wide smile spread across his face as his magic rushed up his arm and out through his wand. Two jet black birds shot from the boy's wand, landing on the desk in front of him. 

“Well done Mister Black. Although you’ll have to do far better than that if you hope to earn even an E on your N.E.W.T.S.” Minerva nodded, a well hidden twinkle of pride in her green eyes, and turned back toward her desk. “We’ll spend the rest of this class practicing. Non-verbal casting only” 

The next hour and fifteen minutes was spent with frustrated grunts from most of the class, and a literal aviary full of small birds from the four boys. 

“Class dismissed.” The woman’s Scottish brogue filled the room, causing much of the class to jump before gathering their things. Remus helped Sirius up as the marauders moved to follow the crowd through the door.

“Not you four.” Their professor’s voice brought them all up short as they turned to face her. She kept her eyes on the desk as she continued. “For your interruptions today, I want two feet of parchment on animal conjuring when we return from winter hols.” 

All four boys groaned loudly. When she still didn’t look up they all turned to go, only to pause once more. “And the answer to your question Mister Potter, is yes. Quite frequently in fact.” The usually serious woman had a cheshire smirk on her face as she waved the boys out of the classroom and on their way. 

The boys barely made it five feet out of the room before they burst into full bellied laughter. 

“Mate, I can’t believe you said that loud enough for her to hear.” Peter said between hiccuping laughs, gripping his side in apparent pain. 

“I can’t believe she actually answered him.” Remus replied, wiping tears from his eyes. Sirius smiled at the sense of normalcy sharing a laugh with his friends again provided. 

Sirius was exhausted by the time they made it back to the dorms. His arms felt like over stretched taffy, and if it weren’t for his loving boyfriend he would have collapsed halfway up to Gryffindor door tower after dinner. 

“Come on, Love. Just a few more steps and we can get ready for bed.” Remus’ voice was sweet as sugar quills as he helped Sirius maneuver up the stairs. Peter opened the door wide for the two boys to shuffle inside the room. 

The sight of his four poster almost brought Sirius to tears. While he was ecstatic at the idea of a good sleep, he also knew he wouldn’t be getting one if he was stuck in his bed alone. Usually he’d sneak into Remus’ but he didn’t think that would be a wise decision. At least not until he was sure of how he’d break the news. Remus saved him hours of sleepless mental debate, as he pulled him straight past his bed to sit on Remus’. 

“I know I was out for a few days, but I’m fairly certain this is in fact your bed, my Howling Honey.” Sirius made to get up but was stopped quickly by Remus’ hand. 

“Yeah Padfoot, because you stay in your own bed so frequently.” The mousey boy said from his bed across the room. On his lap was a pilfered plate of pastries he’d smuggled upstairs. 

“How would you know Wormtail? You’re in a food induced coma well before I move beds.” Sirius shot back, making his friend blush.

“You’re only jealous because I won’t give you any.” Peter mumbled through a mouthful of cinnamon roll, spraying crumbs over his duvet. 

“Wormtail honestly. If you don’t learn to keep crumbs off the floor we’re going to attract rats.” James said, barely managing to keep a straight face. “Oh wait…” The boy burst into laughter. 

“Oh Deer. He’s broken himself again.” Peter smirked stuffing an entire apple spice petit four into his mouth. 

Using his friends as a diversion, Sirius tried to slip past his boyfriend, only to be met by a firm push back onto the bed. 

“Siri, we both know you won’t sleep a wink if you aren’t in my bed.” Remus lowered his voice so the other two boys couldn’t hear. “I intend to keep my word to Madam Pomfrey, and that includes making sure you get some rest.” He leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips over Sirius’ drawing a soft sigh from the boy. “Now, will you let me help you get ready for bed? I know you’re knackered, and we still have classes tomorrow.” 

Biting his lip on a reply Sirius nodded. Remus was right and he knew it. Although he’d been friends with James for longer, no one knew him better than his sandy haired werewolf. Maybe tomorrow he’d fight back harder, but for tonight, Sirius used the last of his energy getting undressed and crawling under the woodsy scented covers he so adored. Remus smiled broadly and opened his arms wide for Sirius to cuddle in. Secure in his boyfriend’s embrace, Sirius fell asleep in mere minutes. 

~

Despite what Sirius may have hoped, Wednesday afternoon found him, once again, in the library with his best mates and boyfriend. Although the term was over Friday, Moony insisted that they all start on the essays Minnie had assigned.   
“I just don’t see why Moony and I should have to write anything.” Peter pouted down at his three scribbled lines of parchment. 

“Guilty by association I’m sure, Wormtail.” Said Remus, flipping lazily through the large tome in front of him. 

Sirius, with the help of his lover, had gotten nearly a foot of his own essay finished. Of course that was due in large part to Remus’ conditions. He would only be allowed to observe that afternoon’s quidditch practice if he worked straight through their study time. In all actuality Sirius knew there was no way he should have trusted him to go down to the pitch at all, but at least this way he wouldn’t feel as bad about flying a bit. 

Groaning into his near blank piece of parchment, James cast what had to have been his twentieth tempus charm in five minutes. At the appearance of a flashing four-o-clock above the table, James happily jumped from his seat, nearly knocking his chair onto the floor. He noisily gathered his supplies, earning a loud shushing from Madam Pince, which he of course totally ignored.   
“Hop to it, Padfoot. I’m going barmy in this place.” The messy haired boy was bouncing on the balls of his feet as if he desperately needed a wee. 

Sirius raised one eyebrow but shook his head and carefully packed away his things. Rounding the table his wrist was caught by Remus, who was finishing a sentence on what already looked like a foot and a half of his essay. Setting down his quill Remus looked up at Sirius and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him down for a searing kiss. The two boys pulled apart gasping at James’ wolf whistle and Peter’s repeated gagging noises. 

“Don’t get yourself hurt out there without me, yeah?” Remus said, amber teasing the edges of his green iris in the most sinful way. The usually reserved boy winked up at a blushing Sirius before going back to his essay. 

A confused and amused James pushed a gaping Sirius from the library. The boys walked at a slightly slower pace to accommodate the slight stiffness that remained from Sirius’ accident. Remus had been a great caretaker for Sirius over the last two days, but it had meant that Sirius hadn’t gotten a moment alone to think, or more importantly to ask James about Remus’ Christmas present from the three boys. 

“Prongs, did you get a chance to speak with your parents about Christmas then?” Sirius asked once they had climbed through the portrait into the common room. 

James, being an only child and one that was conceived late in life, meant his parents doted on him endlessly, and by extension his friends. Sirius spent more of his holidays at the Potter home than he did anywhere else. Having that kind of escape had made Sirius want the same for his friends, so James and Sirius told the Potters’ all about Remus’ condition the summer after their third year. Seeing how important the young boy had become to their sons meant that Fleamont and Euphemia had made it their mission to find a way to help him. 

After a considerable amount of research they had come upon evidence to suggest that an animagi transformation could solve the problem. Once the two adults had successfully completed the transformation themselves, they spent the entire summer before the boy’s fifth year helping James, Sirius, and Peter transform as well. All three of the boys were afraid it would upset Remus to know they had told the Potter’s his secret. He’d been so thankful to spend the night with someone else, that he hadn’t bothered to ask them how they’d done it.

Unfortunately, in order for their plan to work, Remus would have to be let in on the secret. The Marauders had spent all term looking for warding spells strong enough to keep a werewolf at bay. Potter Manor had a veritable forest in the backyard, but they had to be sure Moony wouldn’t be able to escape to the neighboring village during the night. Thus far they had yet to confirm whether or not the Potters felt the woods were werewolf proof. Sirius was meant to get the final go ahead after the quidditch match, but that had obviously gone tits up. As a result, he had been panicked since he’d woken up that his boyfriend might have to actually spend Christmas alone. 

“Mum said it should all be fine. They weren’t able to apparate once the wards were up, and the abraxans couldn’t get out either.” James pushed the door wide, and slung his bag onto his bed with a heavy thunk. 

A broad smile spread across Sirius’ face as he leaned against his own bed frame. Even if everything else in his world went to hell Sirius had made sure that Remus wouldn’t be spending a full moon alone. Even after a day and a half, he still hadn’t the faintest clue how he was going to tell his boyfriend the truth. He was in desperate need of advice, and there was only one place he could turn for that. He just hoped James would understand. 

“Hey, um, Prongs. I need some advice.” Sirius said, staring at the back of his changing best mate. 

“What have you bollocksed up this time, Pads?” James said laughingly. 

His face fell when he turned around to see a sickly pale Sirius. The other boys’ eyes looked more desperate than James had ever seen them. He hadn’t looked half this desolate when he’d been thrown from the Black ancestral home, and blasted off his own family tree. 

“Padfoot, I was just having you on.” When the other boy only swallowed thickly in response James continued. “Come on mate. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong. What’s Mum always say? ‘A problem shared is a problem halved.’”   
“Alright just.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavy, sitting on the edge of his bed.“Before I tell you, promise you’ll hear me out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title Credit: "I Want it All" Queen


	9. Yesterday My Life was in Ruin, Now Today God Knows what I’m Doing

Remus was hard pressed to let Sirius out of his sight; he definitely didn’t want him going down to the quidditch pitch for practice this evening but James had insisted he at least needed to see the new plays he wanted to implement. Remus reluctantly agreed to allow him to go down if they all spent the afternoon working on McGonagall’s extra assignment. Even then only if Sirius had more than fifty percent of his completed. The boy, while exceedingly clever, never had much motivation to get the work done. Sirius was a notorious procrastinator. Unfortunately for Remus, his boyfriend apparently really wanted to go to practice. Worse still, he worked on the assignment diligently and without complaint. 

Remus felt jittery and more on edge the closer to four o’clock it became. He was seriously considering going down to practice with Sirius if James would allow it, which he knew he wouldn’t. Perhaps he’d go anyway. What could James do to stop him? They still hadn’t really spoken since that night in the hospital wing. Remus knew he needed to apologize but he hadn’t had a moment alone with James. For his part Remus’ every moment since leaving the hospital had been devoted to making certain that Sirius was healing. Merlin knew the boy wouldn’t have done it on his own. If Sirius noticed the tension between them, he hadn’t mentioned it to Remus. 

Remus dropped his hand to Sirius’ thigh, he found himself doing it more now than he used to. It was as if he had to make sure Sirius was still there beside him. He needed to know he was safe. That he wasn’t going to leave him again. He’d already almost lost him twice in the last week and he wasn’t going to allow it to happen ever again. 

James’ tempus charm finally flashed four-o-clock and had the messy haired boy trying to rush Sirius out of the library. Sirius still wasn’t being as affectionate as normal and both Remus and the wolf agreed that just wouldn’t do. They had to make sure that he remembered who they were to him, and if he wouldn’t do it himself, they’d have to take matters into their own hands. 

Grabbing Sirius by the wrist as he rounded the table, Remus pulled the boy to a stop. He had to finish the sentence he was on, but he wasn’t quite ready to let Sirius leave just yet. Laying down his quill gently he turned to look up into the startlingly gray eyes of his boyfriend. Remus suddenly knew just how to remind the handsome boy. In a blur of motion he grabbed the front of Sirius’s oxford and pulled him down for a searing kiss. The possessive drive in him refused to let go until he heard James’ wolf call and Peter gagging. 

“Don’t get yourself hurt out there without me, yeah?” Remus winked; he was getting aroused by a simple kiss.

Sirius exited the library with James as Remus went back to finish off the paragraph he was writing. He only had about four inches left when he realized Sirius had left his leather jacket here in the library. Knowing his boyfriend would need it, Remus reluctantly put down his quill with a sigh. “Wormtail, I’ll be right back, I need to take Sirius his jacket. If I hurry I should be able to catch him before he leaves the dorm.”

“I’ll be here, attempting to not die from boredom.” Peter sulked, lazily flipping through the tome in front of him. 

Grabbing the jacket, Remus left his belongings in the library. Remus raced his way through the castle. He was practically sprinting, James and Sirius had a five minute head start. He faintly heard a “no running in the halls Mister Lupin” as he rounded the corner bringing him to Gryffindor tower. He slowed his pace as he made his way through the portrait hole and up the stairs to their shared dorm. Roughly a meter from the door he heard hushed tones, he could tell whatever James and Sirius were conversing about was serious and not their usual lightheartedness he was used to hearing. He didn’t mean to listen in but he didn’t want to interrupt either. 

“Padfoot, I was just having you on.” James’ voice leaked into the hallway through the cracked door. “Come on mate. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong. What’s Mum always say? ‘A problem shared is a problem halved.’” Remus paused at the boy’s words. What kind of problem could Sirius possibly have? He’d seen him not ten minutes ago, and he’d been perfectly fine.  
“Alright just.” Sirius' voice was shaking a bit, and Remus had to fight the urge to rush into the room and comfort him.“Before I tell you, promise you’ll hear me out.” 

“You’re practically my brother. Of course I’ll hear you out.” He could hear the sound of James’ feet on the floor, followed by the creaking of what could only be a mattress. “Out with it Pads.” 

“I just… I don’t even know where to start. I’m such an idiot.” Remus held his breath, Sirius was just as bad about putting himself down as he was. He knew his boyfriend had a tendency to be a bit dramatic, Remus figured this was likely to be one of those occasions. “I didn’t even know what I was doing until I’d already done it. You have to believe me Prongs.” 

“I believe you mate. Whatever it is, it can’t be that bad.” 

“But it was. I did something to Remus, and I don’t know how to fix it.”  
Remus was at a complete loss, he had no idea what his boyfriend had done. Yeah, Sirius had ignored him for days and then went and got himself injured, he didn’t blame him for any of it, not really. Nothing Sirius had done was something that Remus couldn’t forgive. He loved Sirius and would forgive him for anything, that’s what you do when you’re in love with someone. He would do anything for Sirius, he thought Sirius knew that. Shaking his head he forced himself out of his own thoughts and back to the conversation happening on the other side of the door. 

“You know he’s mad for you. I’m sure whatever it is, he’ll forgive you.”   
“Not this. I, fuck, I used him.” Remus’ breath caught for a moment. Used him? How could Sirius have used him? Fear flooded the boy for a moment as he listened on.

“What do you mean you used him?” James voiced his thoughts for him.   
“Well, his hand I mean. I didn’t listen to you about the Daddy thing alright.” The mention of James’ little talk made Remus stiffen. So this did have something to do with James. His teeth ground against each other as he fought the urge to bust into the room.   
“You clearly did. You haven’t called him it once since our chat, mate. You sure you don’t have any brain damage?”

“No, it was a dream. I had a dream, and woke up and he was there and…”   
“So you did something to him in a dream? Not seeing the problem here Padfoot.” Despite being angry with James, he had to agree. What could a dream have done that would affect Remus? Well it’d have to be one hell of a dream wouldn’t it.

“NO! I had a dream, and he was dominant in it, and I woke up all riled, and he was there in my bed.” His words sent a little jolt through Remus, and more importantly his cock. He wanted to hear more about this dream, preferably with his cock buried in his boyfriends tight little arse. It had been more than a week since he’d been with his boyfriend, and this was bringing that hunger back to the surface. 

“You had a boner in the same bed as your boyfriend, still not seeing a problem. It’s not as if you two haven’t stroked yourself around each other before.”   
“It’s not that I did it, it’s how I did it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I used his hand okay! He was asleep right there in the bed next to me and I grabbed his hand, wrapped it around my cock, and bloody stroked myself with it until I came all over him moaning Daddy!” The words all rushed out in a near yell from Sirius. Remus may have been half asleep that morning but he vividly remembered offering help, didn’t he offer to help?

“Merlin’s saggy ballsack, Sirius! You can’t just bloody well use someone else like that.” 

“I fucking know that, you ponce! Why do you think I need advice? How the buggering fuck am I supposed to tell him without him hating me?” 

“Look you fucked up, that’s clear here, but Moony is an understanding bloke. Maybe if you tell him everything, he’ll be alright with it.” Hearing James stand up for him, while unnecessary, was actually nice. Especially since they had said maybe a total of five words to each other since Saturday. It also made Remus feel incredibly guilty for the way he spoke to James that night and more so now that he had one hundred and ten percent falsely accused him.   
“Maybe?!” He heard Sirius’ shocked squeak.

“What in Godric’s name do you want from me? I’m trying to be supportive Pads, but you did something really stupid, and even more fucked up.” Remus held back a growl at the other boy’s words. His support from before melted away in his doubt of Remus’ reaction to it all. Even if he had been asleep when this all happened, he would never have held it against Sirius. It was an animal instinct, and he of all people understood how hard it was to keep them at bay, especially when you were horny and half awake. 

“I know.” Sirius sounded crestfallen, and it sent a sharp pang through Remus’ chest. 

“So just, lay it all out for him, and hope that he’ll understand. He knows you love him Padfoot, and he bloody well loves you. So maybe, it’ll all work out in the end.” James sighed.

“Shite, we’re going to be late for practice!” James all but yelled. There was a loud shuffling from inside the room. Remus barely managed to disillusion himself and step out of the way, as James came barreling past. A forlorn Sirius slid through the door and closed it behind him. His face was etched in pain, which he quickly replaced with his signature lazy smirk. Remus wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss the pain away. To stop him and tell him the truth. Could this have been the reason Sirius had decided to ignore him? Did he think that Remus would be revolted about anything he did? He’d been awoken by the feel of his boyfriend’s mouth around his prick, a half asleep handjob wasn’t going to scare him off. 

Remus made sure James and Sirius were out of the common room before he started to make his way back to the library. He needed to grab his things and Wormtail who was surely dissolving into a mess of boredom. Remus would just remind him dinner would be starting soon, and everything would be right as rain. He took his time, walking slowly back to the library. Remus liked to think things through, to have a plan before he acted. He didn’t want his boyfriend to keep feeling so guilty when he hadn’t done anything wrong. 

Except that he had done something wrong, hadn’t he? He’d hidden all of this from Remus for a week. An entire week where he’d been alone and beating himself up for something that hadn’t even happened the way he believed it had. Which Remus could have told him if he hadn’t been such an idiot. Instead he had tortured himself and punished Remus by pulling away. All this time Remus thought he had done something wrong, and that just wouldn’t do. 

Sirius, apparently liked when he was dominant. Remus knew he liked the suggestions he’d make during sex, but he was always gentle, or at least tried to be. They were in the end suggestions, but perhaps in the moment he’d gotten carried away a time or two.

Did he want to be more dominant towards Sirius? He knew there was a part of him that was aroused whenever Sirius called him Daddy. He could be Daddy right? Daddy’s are supposed to be in control but still soft and caring when they need to be. 

Remus realized that he was basically already Sirius’ Daddy. He could be a bit more controlling if that's what Sirius wanted, and perhaps that was just the thing that was called for. A plan began to form in Remus’ mind. He needed to get Sirius alone, tell him the truth, and teach him why he should never keep secrets from his Daddy again.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "Doing Alright" Queen


	10. And I Get Afraid of Losing my Way

Sirius watched practice with passing interest. If you’d asked him about the new plays, he’d stare at you as if he was under a particularly powerful confundus. The talk with James had done nothing to ease his anxiety, but at least he knew that he wouldn’t disown him for it. Perhaps he was right and Remus would understand. There was no doubt in Sirius' mind that he would give up every last galleon in his Gringotts vault to keep Remus in his arms, and although most of him believed his boyfriend felt the same, there was a niggling doubt in the back of his mind. No, James was right. Best to come clean and pray to any god or goddess that may or may not exist that Remus would understand. 

Funnily enough, Sirius actually kept his promise to his boyfriend and stayed off his broom. He was far too distracted, and honestly still got a faint twinge of pain just walking down the stairs. His ribs weren’t the happiest absorbing the jolts going down each step brought, so living in a tower sucked royal hippogriff shite. Sirius tried his best to hide the pain, as Remus always looked about two winces away from carrying him around bridal style. It was an appealing idea if he were getting tossed onto a bed, but not so much around the corridors of Hogwarts. 

James and Sirius rushed up to the castle in awkward silence. It was clear until Sirius cleared things up with Remus, James was going to hold him at arm's length so to speak. Which was certainly fair, but silence was one of the few things that truly made Sirius uncomfortable, especially from his usually talkative best mate. 

He nearly gave an audible sigh of relief as the double doors to the great hall came into view. Apparently his stomach was in agreement, as it gave a quite unfortunate grumble. James actually snickered a bit, but remained silent otherwise. The two boys split up as they each went to sit with their significant others on each side of the table. 

“There you are. I was beginning to think I’d have to drag you two back by the collar.” Remus said, kissing Sirius on the cheek. “You need to get something to eat.” 

He began piling food on Sirius’ plate, paying careful attention to arrange it just the way Sirius liked. Dividing the plate into sections to make sure certain foods weren’t touching one another. It was something the Marauders usually made fun of him for, and yet Remus seemed as if it was as important to him as it was to Sirius. Remus was also pressed unusually close to Sirius. His entire side was flush against Sirius in a comforting warmth. 

“Thank you my Lunar Love.” He was blushing a bit as he dug into his food happily. Remus watched him eating for a moment before picking up his fork and returning to his own helping of roast beef and mash. 

“So how was practice?” Peter asked around a mouthful of roll. 

Sirius shoveled food into his mouth to keep from having to reply. 

“Ehh, our reserve beater is a load of shite, but at least Padfoot was there to watch everything.” James was pushing his peas around his plate, but no one else seemed to notice anything being off. 

The long haired boy zoned in and out of the conversation offering the occasional affirmation or snarky comment when necessary. It was difficult to get excited about much with the rock currently weighing down his stomach. 

“You gonna finish that?” The pudgy boy pointed his fork at the slab of meat that was untouched on Sirius’ plate. 

“Nah, it’s all yours Tails.” He pushed the plate across to his friend and took a sip from his pumpkin juice. “If you guys don’t mind, I think I’m gonna turn in. Been a long day and all.” Sirius moved to get up but was stopped by his boyfriend. 

“I’ll come with, Love. You’ve had a long day.” Remus stood and wrapped one arm around Sirius’ waist, leading him from the great hall and toward Gryffindor tower. It was a surprisingly intimate gesture. While it wasn’t unusual for Remus to do things in the privacy of their room, or even the common room, it was never in public. Beyond holding hands or a hand on Sirius’ thigh, all of the public affection was something Sirius initiated. 

“So, how badly do I need to punish you for disobeying me at practice today?” Remus said, tightening his hold on Sirius’ waist fractionally. 

Sirius gasped quietly at the pressure, and he could have sworn he saw his boyfriend smirk in response.   
“You don’t actually. I didn’t even throw a leg over a broom.” Sirius leaned slightly closer to the other boy. 

“I’m both proud and a bit disappointed.” 

“And why is that.” Sirius was a bit surprised at the turn the conversation seemed to be taking. 

“Well proud is easy. For once you listened to me.” Remus nuzzled into Sirius’ neck as they waited for the staircase to change. Sirius for his part struggled to hold back a slight moan as his boyfriend’s breath ghosted over his neck as he continued. “Disappointed, because I could have thought of some very interesting punishments.” An actual shiver ran through Sirius at both his words, and the scent of Remus that was making his head go a bit foggy. Remus pulled back with a smirk as they walked toward the portrait. 

Both boys were silent until they got up to their dorm room. Remus closed the door behind him, and for the first time in a week the two boys were left completely alone. Usually this would be Sirius’ cue to pounce on the other boy, but he couldn’t allow himself that pleasure just yet. 

Maybe he should just come clean now? It would save time, and he’d just cast a silencing spell on his curtains so none of the other boys would hear him sobbing if it went tits up. He’s prepared a bit of a speech at the quidditch pitch. Well, by speech he meant more begging for forgiveness, on his knees if necessary. He wasn’t too proud where Remus was concerned. 

“Um, so Remi, I need to talk to you about something.” He started running his hand through his hair and pulling slightly. It was his nervous tell, and by the look in his boyfriend’s eyes he knew he hadn’t missed it. 

“No. It’s time for bed. Get into your night clothes and get into bed.” Remus’ firm tone took Sirius aback for a moment. 

“But Re..”

“Siri, Bed. Now. We can talk about this later.” The other boy was already down to his pants, and sliding on his sleep trousers. 

Sirius’ lip was firmly lodged between his teeth as he took in his boyfriend’s pale skin. Literally dragging his eyes away, Sirius moved to his trunk and dressed quickly shuffling toward his bed. He stopped at what sounded suspiciously like a growl from behind him. 

“Let’s not play this game again tonight shall we?” Remus stood by his own bed, covers thrown back. When Sirius remained still he pinched his nose and sighed. “For someone who insists he was so tired, I find it quite odd that you won’t just do what you’re told and get your arse in bed.” 

A slightly confused, and strangely aroused Sirius made his way toward the other bed. Remus was certainly more assertive tonight, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. It was no secret that Sirius loved attention. Perhaps it was neglect by his own family or just a general narcissism, either way being taken care of had always made the boy feel more complete somehow. Someone taking the time to care about what he did, or how he felt was something he hadn’t known he needed before Remus. He wanted to listen to Remus, so that’s just what he did. 

With the other boy cuddled up behind him, Sirius gave a sigh of relief. If Remus noticed his slight boner, he didn’t say a word to him. Both boys were in the grasp of a blissful sleep before their two friends made their way to the common room, and it was the happiest either boy had been in days. 

Thursday had passed without much fuss. Remus had been more attentive than usual, which amped up Sirius’ guilt. Especially since each touch or caress earned a reprimanding glance from James. 

Remus had insisted that Sirius wear Remus’ jumper when they’d split ways. Remus to ancient runes and James and Sirius to care of magical creatures. 

“You’re going outside, not me, and you forgot to put one on this morning.”

“Moony I’m fine. I know warming charms.” 

“Don’t argue with me Sirius. Take the bloody jumper.” Sirius sighed at his boyfriends stern tone but took off his robe to slide the jumper on over his oxford. He noticed that Remus looked a bit too happy for simple concern for his warmth, but he didn’t have time to examine that too closely. “Good boy.” Remus whispered and kissed Sirius’ cheek before turning and hurrying down the corridor. 

“What was all that then?” James’ voice shook him out of his Remus induced haze. 

“I honestly haven’t the foggiest mate.” He replied as the two turned and made their way down toward the edge of the forbidden forest. It was silent for a full minute before James finally spoke. 

“I take it you haven’t said anything to Moony then?” Sirius sighed heavily.

“I tried, last night, but he wouldn’t let me.” James scoffed. 

“What do you mean he wouldn’t let you?” 

“And I quote “Bed. Now. We can talk about this later.”” Sirius said, imitating his stern tone from the night before. 

“I held off Wormtail last night just trying to give you time to talk mate. There’s literally no way I can give you time tonight.” The messy haired boy sounded as exasperated, as Sirius felt with it all. 

“Do you think you could get him out on Friday? Everyone else is going down to the station to go home, so you could sneak off to Honeydukes.” 

“I don’t know, Padfoot. Sweets can only keep Wormtail occupied for so long you know.” 

“Prongs, I’ll owe you one. Please, just a few hours.” Sirius put on his best puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lip for the full effect. 

“Just a few hours.” The other boy sighed. “Try not to muck it up alright?” 

Shaking his head Sirius playfully punched James in the arm as they walked on. He had a time and place, all he had to do now was wait. 

Unsurprisingly to anyone that knew him, Sirius Orion Black was not a very patient person. He’d been so preoccupied with preparing for the following day that he had missed all the changes in his boyfriend’s behavior. Perhaps if he had, he’d have been more prepared for what was to come. 

Sirius felt like he would combust by the time James pulled Peter out of the common room. He was surprised to have gotten such little resistance from Remus when he suggested they go up to the dorm. While he was absolutely buzzing with energy, the other boy moved with a slow predatory precision that Sirius was too nervous to take notice of. 

Sirius took a deep breath to still himself as he walked through the threshold of the door. Turning around he looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes. Taking his face in before he began, Sirius melted a bit on the inside

“Remi, I have to come clean. I did something. Fuck, something unforgivable.” Sirius looked down and bit his lip hard. 

“Siri, we’re alone for the first time in over a week. I couldn’t give a fuck what you did or did not do.” Remus said, stepping toward Sirius, and sliding the other boy’s jacket from his shoulders. He tossed the black leather on the other side of the room, not really caring where it landed.

“You’ll care about this, trust me.” Sirius tried stepping back, but his legs quickly came into contact with the edge of a bed. 

Remus cast a locking charm at the door and cocked his head at his boyfriend. “Perhaps I wasn’t clear enough.” He pushed the other boy back hard on the bed, causing him to gasp hard. “I. Don’t. Care.” Remus growled above him, running one hand lightly down Sirius’ cheek before grabbing his chin and capturing his lips in a vicious kiss. His sharp teeth nipped and pulled Sirius’ lips drawing a low moan from him. 

Sirius tried his best to talk between frantic kisses, but was cut off each time by his boyfriend. Each time Remus got him well and truly pinned beneath him, Sirius would push him back for a breath of air. An animalistic growl ripped through his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Incarcerous” Remus pointed his wand directly at Sirius’ wrists binding him to the bed frame above him. A wicked smile spread across his face as he watched his lover struggle beneath him. “You were just dying to stay in this bed all week. Now you’ll stay here till I’m good and ready.” He let out a deep chuckle unlike anything Sirius had heard before. It sent a jolt straight to his rapidly hardening cock. It was so tempting to just let the other boy continue, but he couldn’t live with himself if he kept this from him. 

“I’m so sorry, okay. I used you, and I couldn’t just keep letting you…”   
The words got caught in his throat. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get a single sound past his lips. 

“You stupid, frustrating, incredible boy." Remus laughed trailing a finger down his neck, tugging lightly on Sirius’ v-neck jumper. “I hate to take your voice away, but you can’t seem to shut your mouth. Even when Daddy tells you too.” Sirius’ eyes widened a bit as he listened to the other boy. Had his boyfriend not silenced him, he’d have moaned at the sound of Daddy on Remus' lips. It felt sinful on his own, but from Remus it was like eating a spoonful of your favorite dessert.

“I was awake, you ponce, for all of it. If you’d said a single word to me you’d know that, but no you decided, for once in your life, to keep your big mouth shut.” 

Confusion leaked in and wrapped tightly around Sirius at the other boy’s words. He couldn’t have been. There was no way. He’d snored for Merlin’s sake. Hadn’t he? Remus lightly slapped his cheek to bring his attention back front and center. He was suddenly aware of how long it had been since he’d given his prick any attention. Worse, he was reminded of just how good it felt to have his boyfriend’s warm weight pressing him down into the bed. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, but if I have to correct your manners make no mistake, I will.” 

Sirius sucked in a harsh breath at the other boy’s words. They were the exact ones he’d used in his dream, but they sounded so much better than Sirius could have ever imagined. Remus’ eyes were the deepest amber Sirius had ever seen. They were that of a vicious predator, and yet it only made him that much harder. 

“Now what do you say Daddy and his good boy have some fun, huh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "The Night Comes Down" Queen


	11. Ohh Love, Ohh Lover Boy

“If you really want me to stop, say ‘Grimmauld’.” Sirius looked confused for a moment before understanding seemed to seep into his eyes.”I’m going to unsilence you now” Remus moved to tower over Sirius’ on the bed, letting up the Silencio he had cast before. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it Sirius? Now you’re going to get your wish come true.” Remus roughly flipped Sirius over and pulled up his knees so he was on all fours with his hands still tied to the head board. Checking to make sure the binding was still tight but not cutting off circulation, Remus ran his fingers down Sirius' side with feather light touches before vanishing his clothing. 

“Look at you, bent over, tied up, and waiting for me to have my way with you.” Remus laughed huskily “Don’t worry Siri, Daddy is going to take good care of you.” He dragged his dull nails down Sirius’ back, leaving red trails. Sirius let out something between a moan and a whimper at the sensation. When Remus' hands were right above his boyfriends’ perfect arse he added, “That is, as long as you behave.” 

Sirius turned his head to look back at Remus and was met with a  _ smack  _ across his arse. He gasped and his head fell forward before he was able to make eye contact. The quick glimpse he had gotten of Remus’ eyes showed the brightest amber he’d ever seen. 

“Did I tell you it was okay to look at me? Do I need to blindfold you?” Sirius bit his tongue on the witty retort he would usually give in reply. He couldn’t risk not getting to see Remus later on. “Look at your hands, Sirius, and don’t turn around or I’ll punish you again.” The threat was said in a slight growl that made Sirius stiffen. Remus rubbed the spot he had just smacked, soothing the tingling skin with one hand while reaching around with his other to grip the beautiful cock he loved. 

“Fuck, do you know you’re already rock hard for me Siri?” Remus hissed as he began to stroke Sirius’ erection. 

Sirius moaned deep and long, wanting more he tried to thrust his hips and push his cock through Remus’ fist. 

Remus immediately released his hold and brought his hand down for another  _ smack  _ to each cheek _.  _ “Ah, not so fast love. Your pleasure is for me to give,” Remus said teasing his fingers along his boyfriend's crease, teasing his tight pucker. Sirius tried to push his hips back onto Remus’ fingers earning another smack as Remus continued. “Not for you to take.” Remus moved back again so Sirius could no longer feel his warmth.

“Please, Remi. I need you” Sirius cried out, pushing his hips back looking for the familiar weight behind him.

“Daddy, you address me as Daddy. Understood?” Remus emphasized each Daddy with a smack of his hand. Sirius arse was properly red now. The sight had Remus’ cock straining against his trousers, just begging to be released. 

“Rem..”  _ thwack  _ “YES Daddy.” A high pitched whimper left his lips as Remus massaged the warm flesh. “Please. Just fuck me already.” Sirius arched his back as he choked out the words. “Please, Daddy. I’ll behave, I swear.” He was leaning back as far as he could, his arms looking as if they were stretched past their limit. “Please, fill me up.” Remus smirked and cocked his head staring at his lover’s perfect body.

“Not yet love,” He said, biting his lip at the sight. “I think you need to learn your lesson first.” Remus gently pushed the other boy forward to ease some of the pull on his shoulders. “Do you trust me to take care of you?” Sirius’ nodded without a second of hesitation. Remus bent over to nip at Sirius’ earlobe. “I’ll make it so good for you Siri, you just have to behave and let me.” Remus canted his hips forward, letting Sirius feel his still clothed erection before pulling off him fully.

Sirius whimpered at the loss of contact but didn’t move or look to find Remus this time. 

“Good boy, Siri. You’re so good for me with your beautiful arse on display just for me.” Remus pulled off his jumper and undid the clasp of his trousers, palming his hard prick. Remus stripped down to just his pants and moved back to the bed. Letting his prick rest in the crease of Sirius’ arse, Remus bent over to nibble on Sirius’ ear, moving down to his neck. Sucking and teasing the sensitive skin with his teeth until he was sure a mark would be left. “Now everyone will know you belong with me. That’s what you want, right Siri? For everyone to know that you have and will submit to only me?”

Sirius whimpered in response, wanting Remus to touch him everywhere. When Remus was sure that was all the answer he’d be given he bit hard into Sirius’ shoulder, making the other boy cry out.

“When I ask you a question, Sirius, I expect an answer.” Remus soothed the bite with a sensuous flick of his tongue. “So I’ll ask one more time. Is this what you want? To submit to me?” Remus gripped his hips firmly, digging his blunt nails into his skin. 

“Ye..yes.” Sirius breathed out in a keening tone. 

“Yes what?” Remus tightened his hold even more. There were sure to be bruises the shape of his fingers branded there tomorrow.

Sirius was silent for a moment. Remus could see the firm set of his jaw as he thought it over. 

Remus wound one hand into Sirius’ long waves and pulled, making him arch his back. “Siri, I really don’t think you want to test me today. The full moon is tomorrow and I’m just dying to make sure you remember me tomorrow even if I’m not there.” Sirius was panting slightly under his hold. “Now, yes what?”  
Sirius was shaking slightly, and Remus was on the edge of panic when he heard a weak “Yes Daddy. I want to submit to you.” 

A wide smile broke on Remus’ face, and a raw hunger flowed through both he and the wolf. He had admitted it, finally. Now he was going to make sure Sirius would never want to ignore him again.

“That’s my good boy.” He purred into his submissive’s ear. To reward Sirius, Remus moved one of his hands back to grip Sirius’ cock, giving it a firm stroke. Sirius moaned at the contact, wanting to thrust into the gloriously tight warmth of Remus’ hand. He was quivering as he desperately tried to refrain himself but two long strokes later his self control broke. He thrust forward once before the strong hand gripping him was gone. 

Remus smacked Sirius’ arse one more time, “I’m starting to think you like your arse painted red for me. So we’re going to try something different.” Remus vanished the ties on Sirius' hands and repositioned him so he was standing on his knees in the center of the bed. Remus fashioned new bindings on his wrists so he was pulled taught. A lecherous smile spread across his face as he took in Sirius’ straining cock. He easily felt how badly Sirius had wanted him while his hand was wrapped around the velvety length, but seeing it was somehow more satisfying. Sirius’ prick twitched as Remus stared, making him all the more smug. This beautiful specimen of a man was completely at his mercy. It was in that moment that he knew just how to get his love to obey. 

“You don’t get to cum until I say you can. No matter what I touch, suck, kiss, lick or stroke, you are not at any point allowed release. Understood?” 

His eyes ran up his boyfriend’s body, finally taking stock of him. His pale skin was covered in a slight sheen of sweat. His pupils were blown wide so that the gray was almost consumed by the Black. Remus smirked to find his beautifully pink lips were still bright red from his assault on them earlier. The black hair that was usually carefully styled to appear as if he’d just woken up was disheveled. Sirius looked the picture of want. 

“No please, Daddy. I need you to fuck me.” He leaned forward as far as he could with his arms still tied. His face was mere inches from Remus, but he made no room to fill the gap for him. His amber eyes looked hungrier than ever as he shook his head. “Please.” His plea was a desperate whine that was music to Remus’ ears. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” Remus gave a predatory smirk to his waiting boyfriend. Remus was trying to figure out the best way to proceed, how he could make Sirius fall apart before him. He could see the lust in those stormy eyes. Remus’ smirk widened as he reached into his own pants and pulled out his long and almost painfully hard cock and began to stroke himself.

“Please Daddy, let me.” Sirius begged. “Let me suck you, please.” 

Remus just continued to smirk as he lazily pumped into his fist. He knew how much his boyfriend loved to suck cock. Remus loved getting his cock sucked by Sirius just as much. The warmth of his mouth, the way his tongue laved at his shaft while his head hit the back of Sirius' throat. 

“Not yet, love.” Remus winked, he knew teasing would be the best way for Sirius to comply. He also knew that he was so close. Seeing Sirius tied up and ready for him had him on edge to begin with and now he was just a few pumps away from release. Remus moved closer to Sirius, but left enough space that Sirius couldn’t reach him. 

He loved seeing Sirius squirm beneath him but this sight was even better. Sirius on his knees, tugging helplessly at his bindings, barely moving 15 centimeters even with his hardest tug. “You’re going to look so pretty covered in my spunk” Remus stroked once, twice and then came all over Sirius’ leaking prick. “Mmm, I think you deserve a reward for being such a good boy.” Sirius’ eyes brightened in anticipation. With a smirk Remus ran his fingers through the cooling cum on Sirius’ cock, covering his fingers and bringing them up to Sirius’ mouth, “Open, Love.”

Sirius greedily sucked on Remus’ offered fingers. Licking them clean of his release, “More, please Daddy. I want more.”

Remus lowered his fingers to swipe more of his cum off of Sirius’ body. “You’re such a greedy little cum slut aren’t you?” Remus purred in Sirius’ ear. Sirius moaned at the name and sucked on the cum covered fingers like it was his favorite treat. 

“You do know why you’re being punished, right my love?” Remus moved so he was behind Sirius, leaving love bites all along Sirius’ neck and shoulders. Nibbling behind his ear while he waited for a response, when none came, Remus supplied the answer for him. “You ignored me for days Siri, I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Daddy, you don’t understand. I had to.” Sirius cried out. ”It was the right thing to do.” The last came out as a soft whimper, barely noticeable to human ears. 

“Ignoring me is never the right thing to do.” His eyes narrowed in on Sirius. “There is  _ never  _ a good reason for you to ignore  _ me _ Siri.” Remus ran his fingers through Sirius’ hair before yanking hard and pulling his head back to look up into Remus’ amber eyes. “After tonight, I’ll make sure you’ll never be able to forget me, much less ignore me.” Remus moved to grab his wand, “I’m going to let you down now, put your hands behind your back when I release you. Nod if you understand.” Sirius nodded biting his lip. “Finite.” Remus pointed his wand at the binds holding Sirius up. 

Sirius’ arms collapsed down beside his shaking body, Remus moved to rub Sirius’ shoulders and arms, helping to make sure there wasn’t any damage before they could continue. Remus pulled Sirius’ arms back behind him. “Incarcerous” Remus murmured, binding just his hands in place. “Bend over, Love. Head on the pillow” he instructed. The other boy obeyed quickly, his arse high in the air before Remus. 

Remus ran his hands up Sirius thighs, massaging when he got to his perfect arse. “Remember, you can’t cum until I say” 

Sirius nodded, his hamstrings tightened in anticipation. Remus spread Sirius’ cheeks as he bent forward. He gave one lick up Sirius’ crease before moving down to Sirius’ pink hole. Remus pressed his tongue flat, teasing his entrance. “Mmm, do you have any idea how good you taste?” Remus moaned, never leaving his position.

Sirius was trembling a bit now. His almost pained groans were only muffled by the pillow. 

Without warning Remus started sucking on his entrance. “Siri,” Sirius whimpered loudly at the feel of his voice’s vibration. “I want you to fuck yourself on my tongue.”

Given permission to move, Sirius did just that, he couldn’t do much for the angle he was in but it didn’t matter, Remus’ tongue was fucking him. Sending him so close to the edge. “Yes, Daddy.” Sirius gasped. “I’m so close.” The sentence was both a statement and a plea. 

Remus soon felt Sirius’ balls tighten up. He knew Sirius could cum any moment but he wasn’t ready to let him off just yet. Remus extracted his tongue and reached around to grip the base of Sirius’ cock to hold off his orgasm. 

Sirius cried out at the loss, pushing his hips back looking for more. “Please, Remi. I had to.” His voice sounded like a whine his animagus might give. “You don’t know what I did.”

“Sirius,” Remus growled, “That is not how you address me.” He grabbed Sirius’ bound hands and pulled him to a sitting position. “You can’t honestly believe bringing up your bad behavior is going to help you cum any sooner.” 

Sirius whipped his head around and stared at Remus. A defiant glare struck Remus in the chest as his boyfriend opened his mouth again. “You don’t fucking understand. If you’d let me get a full sentence out for once.” 

It was Sirius’ criticism that did it. The small bit of restraint Remus held onto was cut clean off as the wolf’s need for control took hold. He wrapped his arms around Sirius and lifted him off the bed. 

Sirius scrambled to find footing on the floor, when he was spun around. His arms were still bound behind him and he could tell from the look on his boyfriend’s face, he had truly fucked up. 

Putting one hand on each shoulder, Remus pushed Sirius to the floor. Sirius grunted softly as he fell to his knees. Tilting his head slightly Remus got the most predatory grin on his face. 

“You don’t seem to be able to keep your mouth shut, Black.” Remus popped the K in Black, causing Sirius to bite his lip hard. 

“Don’t see how you’re going to change that, Lupin.” Sirius drew out the L lazily, taunting Remus all the more.   
The brown haired boy took his once again hard cock in one hand, and buried the other in Sirius’ hair. He smeared the small beads of precum on it over the other boy’s face.   
“If you want this to stop, I suggest you use your word now.” Remus paused and smiled wider when Sirius gave him a challenging look. “Open your mouth again. I fucking dare you.” He growled, eyebrows raised at his defiant boyfriend.   
“You...” Sirius started, but was quickly cut off by his boyfriends prick hitting the back of his throat. Sirius’ eyes widened with a hint of surprise and he moaned around Remus’ cock.

Remus’ wound both hands in Sirius’ curls, and pulled out almost all the way before thrusting all back in. “Suck” Remus commanded. Sirius swallowed around him, constricting his throat around Remus’ prick, eliciting a long “Fuuuck” from Remus.

“You look so good with my cock filling up your mouth. You’re being such a good little fucktoy, taking me like the slut you are.” Remus grit his teeth as Sirius moaned around his cock. He’d always loved a bit of dirty talk, but this was more than Remus had ever dared before. 

Remus set up a steady, brutal pace, thrusting to the back of Sirius’ throat each time he pushed in. “We keep up like this, I could train you well, like the good dog you are.” Remus began to bring Sirius’ head closer with each thrust, “Would you like that Siri? Would you like to be my good little Pup?” Remus’ thrust were erratic now.

Sirius moaned and began sucking more enthusiastically at the endearment. 

“You want to be my Pup, don’t you?” The other boy nodded as best he could. His eyes were watering from the hard throat fucking, but they were sparkling. Remus would have worried if he didn’t feel Sirius cock twitch with each thrust.

“You were made for sucking cock, did you know that Pup? Your mouth takes me so beautifully.” 

Remus thrust once more before pulling out of Sirius' mouth. The other boy whined and tried to lean forward to take his boyfriend’s prick again. It stayed just out of reach as Remus grabbed his chin and forced his gaze up. “I’m going to fuck that pretty little arse of yours now, alright Pup?” Sirius bit his lip and nodded enthusiastically. Remus vanished his bindings, Pulling him gently up. Softly kissing each wrist he continued. “Get on the bed, on your back. I want to see your face while I’m fucking you.” 

Sirius gave a muffled whimper but hurriedly climbed on the bed and laid down as instructed. His cock was rock hard against his abdomen and was leaking a steady stream of precum. Remus licked his lips, savoring the sight of Sirius obeying and waiting for him. Remus went to his trunk and pulled out the lube he and Sirius kept there for such occasions. Usually they were in such a hurry they cast a lubrication charm, but doing it the muggle way always felt more intimate. The build up and slow spread built up anticipation for them both, and Remus wanted nothing more than to see that hunger on his boyfriend’s face. 

Remus climbed onto the bed, placing himself between Sirius' thighs. “Almost there my love. You’re doing so well.” Remus covered his fingers in the slippery substance. Teasing his fingers along Sirius’ crease before bending over and swallowing down Sirius’ cock as he pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscle. 

Sirius gasped sharply at the new sensation. “Buggering, fuck” He managed to choke out, eyes clenched shut. “Daddy, please.” He was panting as he looked up into the hungry amber eyes he so adored. 

Remus’ hollowed out his cheeks as he continued to suck, swirling his tongue around the head, teasing his slit, tasting the salty but sweet precum. He slowly moved his finger, searching for the bundle of nerves that would send his boyfriend into overdrive. Adding a second finger Remus released his cock with a pop, focusing now on stretching Sirius to fit his cock in that tight heat. Scissoring his fingers while he thrust, he quickly made room for a third. Sirius was squirming beneath him, trying to meet him thrust for thrust. 

Remus found Sirius’ prostate again, massaging the nub. Reaching up, Remus started to stroke Sirius’ prick. 

“Do you want to cum for Daddy, Pup?” Remus asked, tightening his hold just the way Sirius liked. From the way Sirius’ hips were bucking, Remus knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Fuck yeah.” Sirius gasped, trying desperately to fuck himself harder on his boyfriend’s fingers. 

“Beg.” Remus’ voice dropped a full octave as he started stroking him faster. “Beg me to let you cum.” Sirius grit his teeth moaning louder than Remus had ever heard before. Both he and the wolf felt a rush of pride at how desperate they had made their love. “I’d urge you to hurry. If you cum before I give you permission, I’ll tease you for the rest of the night without letting you cum. Then I’ll tie you up so you can’t make yourself cum when I fall asleep. Do you want that, Pup?” The other boy frantically shook his head as Remus added another finger. He was exceptionally full, and he knew it would be mere moments before he couldn’t take much more. “Then beg.”   
“Fuck. Please, Daddy. I can’t take anymore.” He all but screamed clenching the sheets under him as if they were the only thing holding him back. “I’ll be such a good boy for you, Daddy. I’ll never ignore you again. Please, just let me cum.” Sirius arched off the bed as if he was trying to stop the other boy’s hands. Knowing Sirius was completely submitting to his will made Remus more ravenous than he’d ever been. He needed to fuck him right now, but he wanted his beautiful little Pup to cum first. 

“Cum for Daddy. Now.” The soft command was all Sirius needed before cumming all over Remus’ hand. Sirius arched his back so hard it almost looked as if he had been levitated from the bed. His repeated cries of “Daddy” were so loud Remus was sure if not for the silencing charm, all of Gryffindor tower would have heard it. Remus stroked him through his orgasm, getting every last drop of cum he could on his hand. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Remus murmured as he stroked his cock, covering himself with Sirius’ cum. He stroked himself twice then slid his fingers out of his boyfriend who was still trembling slightly. Remus pushed Sirius’ thighs up towards his chest. Lining himself up, Remus began to push past the tight ring slowly. Even with four fingers in him previously, he was still so tight. Remus felt he might cum before he even got going. Sliding all the way in, Remus stopped to catch his bearings .

“Move. Please.” Sirius panted as Remus bottomed out deep inside him. 

Remus grit his teeth wanting to hold off his own orgasm. He wanted to savor the tight velvety heat of his boyfriend’s arse. Slowly, he began to pull out until just the head of his cock was left buried in Sirius. Supporting himself on Sirius’ thighs, Remus thrust hard all the way back in. Sirius gripped behind his knees, helping cant his hips up to meet Remus’ thrusts. His boyfriend’s nails were biting into his own thighs as he moaned. Sirius’ cock was filling out again, bobbing against his abdomen with each of Remus’ thrusts. 

“Wrap your legs around my hips, Love.” Remus grunted out, never letting up from his punishing rhythm. He closed the gap between Sirius and himself. Sirius leaned up to press his lips against his Daddy’s and kissed him hard. “Fuck, Siri, you’re so fucking tight. Do you know how fucking good you feel around me?” Remus groaned in his ear. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, please.” Sirius chanted breathless. His mind was blank except for the sensations Remus was drawing from him with his snapping hips. “I’m so close Daddy. Please let me cum again.”

“Fuck, you’re such a good slut for your Daddy, Siri.” He said, almost as breathless as Sirius from his constant pounding. If it weren’t so close to the full moon Remus doubted he would have been able to keep the brutal pace as long as he already had. “You can cum again when I say” Sirius whimpered helplessly between wanton moans that had Remus so close to the edge he could hardly bear it. “Just hold off a little bit more for me Pup.” 

Remus sped up his thrusts, chasing both of their orgasms, wanting to feel Sirius’ arse tighten around him. Putting all of his weight on one arm, Remus reached between their bodies for Sirius’ prick. He stroked in time with his own thrusts, causing Sirius’ eyes to roll back in his head. 

“Merlin, fuck. I’m so close, Pup.” Remus panted as his rhythm began to falter. “Cum for me.” He growled through gritted teeth. 

“Fuck, Daddy.” Sirius cried out and spilled himself over Remus’ hand, coating both of their chests with his warm cum. His boyfriend’s arse tightening around Remus, and his desperate moans was all he needed to be pushed over the edge. Hearing Sirius call him Daddy had Remus filling his lovers tight arse, and collapsing on top of him breathless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy" Queen


	12. God Knows I’ve Fallen in Love

Sirius woke up hours later, in a sheen of dried sweat. He felt more rested and sated than he’d felt in ages. 

“Are you awake, Love?” Remus’ gruff voice called from behind him. One arm was banded lovingly around his waist as he kissed softly across his shoulder. 

A quiet sigh and sleepy “mhmm” was all the response Sirius could muster. The lull of sleep was almost enough to drown out the dull aches from several areas of his body. Remembering how they’d gotten there only made Sirius grin and grind his tender ass back against his boyfriend. 

“Ah, ah. None of that right now, Siri. Daddy needs to look over and clean up his good boy.” He pulled himself back, and sat up, careful not to take Sirius with him. “I’ll go get the shower warmed up quick.” Remus kissed the top of his head before walking toward the bathroom. 

Sirius nearly fell back to sleep when he felt a warm hand brush the hair back from his face. 

“Come on gorgeous. I promise we can sleep some more once you’re nice and clean.” The other boy shook his head sleepily. “Siri, listen to your Daddy. He’s only doing what’s best. You know he’s always going to take care of you right?” While Remus’ voice was in a lower octave like before, it was much more tender and comforting than before. Sirius had never feared his boyfriend would hurt him in any way he wouldn’t like, but this version of “Daddy” made him want to curl up with a warm blanket and cuddle with him for hours. 

With a yawn and a stretch that made him wince slightly, he took Remus’ offered hand and stood from the bed. The other boy pulled him into the bathroom and under the water. Sirius sighed at the feeling of the warm droplets running down his skin. From the slight sting of the water, he was sure to have one hell of a sore arse for the next few days. Not that he minded. They were reminders of Remus, of the love and trust between them. 

Remus grabbed a washcloth from the rack on the wall and grabbed his own body wash. He smirked at Sirius’ raised eyebrow and motioned for him to turn around.

“Perhaps Daddy likes it when you smell like him.” Remus said through a smile, as he slowly started to work up a lather on Sirius’ back. All of the odd behaviors he’d noticed recently suddenly began clicking into place. It was as if he found the pieces to a puzzle he hadn’t even known he was missing. 

“So the thing with your jumper then?” 

“Correct.” He answered running his hands lower until they were just centimeters away from Sirius’ tender arse. 

“But if that was such a big deal why not make me do it everyday?” Sirius asked, breath caught in his throat as his boyfriend’s hands made it lower, gently parting his cheeks. 

“Why do you think I made you sleep in my bed, Siri? You woke up each morning covered in my scent, and that was good enough.” Achingly slow Remus covered his hand in soap and ran his fingers gently over the other boy’s tight hole. 

“B-b-b-ut I slept in your bed the night before that t-t-t-too” Sirius stammered as his boyfriend carefully cleaned his cum from between his arse. 

“Yes, and then you were going to be away from me for over an hour. It wasn’t enough.” Finally satisfied he had cleaned Sirius’ back, he gently turned the boy back around to face him. “Oh Siri, what in Merlin’s name is Daddy going to do with you?” The feel of Remus’ hands gently caressing his aching arse, and the beat of the water on his chest had Sirius’ prick more than halfway hard. 

“It’s not as if I planned it. Do you have any idea how good your hands can make a bloke feel?” Sirius bit his lip hard, and looked up under his lashes at his boyfriend. Playing up the innocence card usually got him his way, and good Godric did he need to get his way this time. 

“This was meant to be about me taking care of you, not taking advantage.” His eyebrows crinkled in the middle as if he was fighting with himself. 

“Shouldn’t I get to decide what taking care of me means?” Sirius smirked as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hips and brought him closer. Looking up into Remus amber flecked eyes, Sirius rolled his hips hard against the other boy. He knew he was playing with fire at this point, but the slight shiver and rapidly hardening prick of his boyfriend pressed against him, made him anxious to burn. 

“Fuck, Siri.” Remus hissed between his teeth at the combination of the hot water and Sirius body flush against him. He was rapidly losing control of the situation, but after more than a week of no contact, he figured maybe he could let his insatiable lover have this one. “Alright, but just a quick one, and then we’re back on my schedule understood?” 

Sirius nodded frantically in response, moving back just enough to slide one hand between their bodies and find his boyfriend's cock. It was clear that losing the ability to use his hands while arousing, had frustrated him somewhat. Despite Remus’ more dominant position, Sirius had been the first to take things further than kissing between the two boys. 

It was one of the first nights Sirius had snuck into his bed. Thankfully they’d remembered the silencing charm, because their kisses moved past heated to desperate fairly quickly. Before either boy knew what was going on Sirius’ long fingers were tracing the waistband of his sleep trousers. His grey eyes were wide in question, and Remus horny teenage boy that he was, fervently nodded his assent. The groan that left his lips was identical to the one he let loose now as Sirius wrapped his hand firmly around his boyfriend’s aching cock. 

Over the years the two boys had become experts at getting one another off. Even going so far as sneaking one in in a hidden alcove between classes. Remus had been a bit nervous at first, but the thrill of stroking Sirius or having him on his knees with his mouth full of Remus’ cock, right there where anyone could see quickly won out. 

Sirius was putting every bit of his knowledge of Remus’ body to use. Pulling back a bit, Sirius lightly flicked his tongue around one of Remus’ nipples. That coupled with a hard twist on his downward stroke had Remus burying one hand in his boyfriend's hair. Tilting his head back Remus kissed him hard and pushed his hand off his cock.

While Sirius has longer fingers, Remus’ hands had always been larger. The lightly forming bruises on his arse could attest to that. Remus ran his other hand between their slick bodies, and wrapped it around both of their pricks. Like this both boys could feel every minor movement of the other’s cock as if it were their own. 

“Fuck, Remi. You always have to try and outdo me don’t you?” Sirius said between pants. His boyfriend was stroking them both slow and hard. It was a delectable kind of torture, and each breath brought Sirius closer to breaking. 

“You know I love you, but I have to remind you who’s on top.” Remus' voice was gruff, and his eyes were more of a warm amber than the molten color from before. 

“As if anyone could mistake me for a top.” Sirius started the sentence in a laughing tone but was moaning by the end. 

The pace had only picked up slightly but both boys were breathless. Throwing his arms around Remus’ neck he pulled him down for a passionate kiss. The feel of his boyfriend’s lips seemed to drive Remus forward, his pace maddening and his stroke ending with a slight twist. 

“Remi, fuck.” Sirius’ head fell back as he came, gasping for air. Remus kept up the frantic pace until he came with a quiet, “Siri” on his lips. Although his hand stilled, he kept hold of both their softening cocks for a moment longer. 

The rest of the shower was spent with soft kisses as Remus got Sirius cleaned. Sirius pouted when he wasn’t allowed to help Remus wash. Apparently, he’d “already distracted Daddy enough for the morning.” Now he was supposed to be a good boy and wait for him to finish. He pretended to hate it when Remus wrapped him in a warm towel and led him back toward Remus’ bed. 

“Lay on your stomach for me, Love.” Remus kissed Sirius softly and grabbed the towel from him. Once he was laid across the bed for him, Remus grabbed some bruise removal paste from his bedside trunk and gently massaged his boyfriend’s arse. 

“Don’t use too much.” Sirius earned a stern look from Remus for his command. “Please? I like having a bit of a reminder. I kinda like the pain.” Remus rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed Pup.” Using his clean hand Remus gently turned the other boy over and began gently massaging his left wrist. 

“Is that what you want to call me then?” Sirius looked up to a slightly confused Remus. He switched wrists as he replied. 

“Is what what I want to call you?” 

“Um well, I call you Daddy, and you’ve called me Pup a few times now so I thought…” Sirius trailed off as Remus put the lid on the paste and wiped his hand on the towel. 

“Would you like being called Pup? If there’s something you’d prefer we could choose something else. It just seemed natural when I was thinking of possibilities.” The boy looked a bit sheepish, making the other smile. 

“It’s perfect.” Remus seemed to sigh internally at his boyfriend’s words and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss. “I do have a few questions though. Namely, how did you find out about it all?” 

“Oh you mean the Daddy thing, or you avoiding me and getting yourself injured because you misunderstood the situation?” His soft expression had taken in a slightly harsher tone. 

“Um..” Sirius stalled for a moment. “Both?” 

“You teased me endlessly for the first, so I’m going to go ahead and say you know damn good and well how I found out about you wanting it. I did do some research on the finer points though. You’d be amazed to find what books live in the restricted section.” Remus chuckled. 

“Scandalous!” Sirius rose his pitch by two octaves and feigned a swoon, making his boyfriend shake his head.

“Indeed. As to your other point, you’d think all the sneaking around we’ve been doing the last seven years would teach you two ponces to close a bloody door when having a very sensitive and private discussion.” The look of disappointment in Remus' green eyes made Sirius retract into himself a bit.

“I’m sorry about that. I should’ve come to you first. I just got so scared and..”  
“And if you’d have talked to me I could have told you that even if I had been asleep, I wouldn’t have given a fuck. I love you Sirius. Some night wank isn’t going to have me running for the hills.” Remus had a kind of sad smile on his face as he looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes sparkling with unshed tears. 

“I just kept hearing their voices in my head, Remi. All the ones telling me I’m worthless and horrid and just like them and I couldn’t.” 

“Stop. I know what you’re thinking and I can tell you right now that those voices, like the people they’re mimicking, are complete idiots. Sirius, sometimes I think you’d be your own boggart.” Remus sighed leaning his forehead against the boy that meant more to him than anything in this world. For his part Sirius gave a self deprecating laugh. “No matter what happens, no matter how scary it may seem, or how horrible a thing you think you’ve done, come back to me Siri. Come back and we will figure it out together, you and me. Like we always do.” 

Sirius had curled himself into Remus’ chest and was quietly sobbing into it. It was as if the suffocating weight of the week before was finally lifting, and he could breath once again. He’d get to keep Remus and nothing in his world would fall apart. A teary laugh had Remus pulling back to tilt his chin up toward him. 

“What’s so funny then, Pup?” Remus used his thumbs to wipe the tear stains on his cheeks.

“All of this. The ignoring and hurt, Merlin me falling from half a bloody kilometer from the sky, all of it because I’m a drama queen with Mummy issues.” Sirius’ quiet laugh soon grew louder and before he knew it Remus was joining in. Equilibrium had at last settled between the two boys. 

“I actually have something for you.” Sirius said when they could both take a breath without laughing on the exhale. 

“Do you now?” Remus looked down at him with a sly smile, that quickly turned to confusion as Sirius slid from the bed and moved toward his own bed. “No, nothing that involves you going that far away from me could possibly be worth it.” Remus whined as Sirius threw open his trunk and dug around for a moment, before emerging with a box, the same stormy grey as his eyes. He quickly made his way back toward the bed. Remus was always shocked at how comfortable Sirius was with being nude, but it was also oddly endearing. 

“I ordered it before my melt down, and I wasn’t even sure I’d even get a chance to give it to you, but I couldn’t get myself to return it.” He was sitting gingerly at the foot of the bed, with the box balanced on his knee. “I’m glad I didn’t. Happy Christmas, Remi.” Sirius gave the gift to Remus, who quickly pulled the lid off. 

Nestled against black velvet was an ornate silver watch. It was far more expensive than anything Remus’ had had before, and made him a bit afraid to touch it if he were honest. The band itself was black with paw prints that were only visible in the right light. 

“Flip it over.” Sirius’ voice was anxious. Whether in anticipation or fear, neither boy was really sure. 

Remus gently lifted the watch and turned it in his hand. He broke out into a wide smile as the inscription came into view. “To Daddy, Love Siri.” Remus read, his voice a bit thick. Since he’d been bitten Remus had been held at arm's length by his family, even his own mother was afraid to hug him most days. Yet here was Sirius. Giving him deeply personal and thoughtful gifts, and trusting him with his everything. Where most people saw a simple watch, Remus saw the unspoken promise it represented. 

“Do you not like it? I can have them change the setting or…”  
“I fucking love it Siri. It’s…” The words got caught in his throat for a moment. “It’s fucking perfect. You. You’re fucking perfect.” Remus leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend through teary eyes. 

He had almost forgotten he’d be spending Christmas alone this year, but he refused to ruin the moment. There wouldn’t be a better one than this to give Sirius his gift anyhow. Setting the box on his bedside table, he opened the drawer and pulled out what appeared to be a green bracelet box. 

“I think it’s only fair you open yours now too. Happy Christmas, Siri.” Sirius looked skeptically at the box but greedily took it anyway. 

Lifting the lid of the box, Sirius laughed at what he saw. Nestled in silver tissue paper sat a thick black leather dog collar. Sirius knew without picking it up that it would fit him perfectly. A silver tag in the shape of a crescent moon with the name “Pup” engraved in large letters. 

“Needless to say, I’m glad you went with Pup.” Remus said wrapping an arm around his waist from behind. 

“Help me put it on?” Sirius asked, pulling the collar for the box. The two boys made quick work of the fasteners on the collar and Sirius beamed at the feel of the cool leather tag on his neck. It was a shining example of Remus’ love for everyone to see, and he couldn’t be happier. “How’s it look, Daddy?” Sirius asked in his sweetest tone. 

“You look incredible, Pup.” Sirius blushed a bit at his compliment. “And now Daddy knows you’ll be thinking about him, even while we’re apart the next few days.” Sirius looked confused for a second before it seemed to damn on him.

“Oh bollocks! I forgot to tell you.” Sirius said

“Forgot to tell me what?”

“I was meant to wait for Wormtail and Prongs. It was kind of our group gift for you.”

“What was?”  
“Prongs is gonna skin me to make Evans a fur coat.” Sirius muttered under his breath.

“Sirius!” The other boy snapped his attention to Remus. “What are you talking about?” 

“Well um… it’s kind of a long story to be honest.”  
“Then give me the short version.”

“Prongs’ parents know about Moony and are animagi, helped us become animagi actually, but the point is they warded Potter Manor so now you can come home with us for Christmas. Surprise?” Sirius said it all in a rush. Remus sat stock still for a moment in shock. When a full minute had passed Sirius finally broke the silence. “Are you mad? Please don’t be. We just wanted to help, and the Potter’s love you.” 

Remus held his hand up, stopping Sirius cold. 

“How long have they known?” His voice was quiet, and Sirius was apprehensive of the fact he couldn’t get a real understanding of how he was feeling. 

“Summer after year three. Prongs and I just hated how torn up you looked after each moon, but we didn’t know how to help. We knew they would understand, and they did. We’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but I wasn’t sure how.” Remus shot up off the bed and began pacing in front of the bed. 

“You’re telling me the Potter’s have known I’m a monster for nearly four years, and not only have they let me into their home, around their sons, hell sleep in the same bed as one of them, but they helped you three turn into animagi illegally just to keep me company once every twenty eight days.” He stopped directly in front of Sirius, arms spread and eyes wide.   
“Well they turned into animagi first, to be sure it was safe, but uh… yeah that about sums it up.” Sirius ran his hand through his hair, swallowing hard. 

“Unbelievable.” Remus scoffed. 

“Wha…”  
“You’re all either extremely reckless or absolutely barmy.” Remus laughed maniacally. 

“That doesn’t seem very fair.” Sirius snapped in response, standing to be toe to toe with his boyfriend. Bright green eyes locked onto Sirius, and for a moment time seemed to move a bit slower. His arms wrapped around Sirius and held him tight against him.   
“I bloody well adore you all for it.” Remus laughed tearily. Both boy’s hugged each other tightly for a moment. “But for future reference, never keep a secret like that from me again.” Sirius smirked and nodded. 

“This is the part where I’d usually blame Prongs, but telling his folks was mostly my idea. He just backed me up.” Sirius deflated a bit. “Like he always does. I’ve been a fucking arsehole to him for the last week, and he still helped me get you alone.” 

“You’re not the only one who’s got some atoning to do on that front.” Remus scratched the back of his neck. 

“What do you mean?” Sirius quirked one eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

“He told me about your little chat when you were in the hospital wing. I didn’t know your absolutely ridiculous reasoning for avoiding me, and so I assumed it was him warding you off. Not that that’s an excuse. You were hurt, and I was hurt, and I needed an easy target for it all. Unfortunately for Prongs, he was in the right place at the right time with all of his good intent.” Both boys sighed and shook their heads. Sirius threw himself on the bed and stretched out as far as he could. 

“What tossers he has for mates.” Sirius tried to joke, but sobered up under Remus’ stern gaze. “I know, but how are we supposed to make it up to him? Fruit basket doesn’t exactly do it justice?” 

“But I know what might.” Remus rushed toward Sirius’ wardrobe and threw a pair of pants and trousers onto the foot of the bed. “Get dressed.” He moved toward his own wardrobe and started pulling on his own set of clothes. 

“I don’t see how putting on clothes solves any problem honestly. Being naked makes me a far more efficient individual, I assure you.” Sirius said, still sprawled across the bed. 

“Siri, I love you, and while usually I adore your theatrics and coaxing you into doing things, I’m afraid time is of the essence.” He leaned over the bed and pecked Sirius’ lips before dropping the pile of clothing onto his boyfriend's lap. 

“Fine. Let it be known that I am displeased with this turn of events.” Sirius huffed, struggling into the pair of pants Remus had tossed to him. 

“It has been so noted.” Remus laughed pulling on a tan jumper. 

“That’s all I ask.” He was leaning back on the bed as he struggled to pull the tight black jeans over his hips. “Am I meant to go topless for the masses then?” Sirius asked. He’d finally forced his bottom half into clothing, and was back to starfishing across the bed. 

“Put this on and grab your shoes.” A light blue jumper covered Sirius’ face and had him gasping for air. 

“You could’ve warned a bloke.” He mumbled as he followed instructions and moved toward his bed, shoving his feet in his favorite boots, and using his wand to tie the laces. 

Remus was bent over his desk, quill in hand, scribbling frantically over a bit of parchment. He signed it with a flourish and tore the parchment, stashing it in his pocket. 

“What now then?” Sirius asked, leaning against the desk. 

“Now we get this to the owlery, and you and I start preparing Pup.” Remus said, pulling the other boy with him from the room. 

“And what exactly are we preparing for?” He responded with a smirk. 

“I’ll explain on the way.” Remus replied as they pulled the portrait closed behind them. They had missed the pair of boys who had been displaced by their dear friends, and were sleeping on the common room couches. If the two boys had anything to say about it, they’d more than make it up to them soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title Credit: "I Want To Break Free" Queen

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! If you did, check out the sequel "A Little Help from My Friends"


End file.
